Draco's Hero
by kissfromaliss
Summary: One year after Hogwarts, Harry is an Auror and his newest mission is to find the past Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, and send him to Azkaban. However, new feelings come into play and Harry leads towards an entire new adventure... Eventual HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

The nightmares never really went away for Harry Potter. The battle was over, and Harry needed to remember that. Those days were behind him. Old memories slowly, but surely, fading away. He had killed Voldemort, he had outsmarted the Dark Lord over and over again and finally it ended. Strangely, Harry still felt like it wasn't over. Harry had oddly enough found himself feeling as if Voldemort was still there, staring at him with intense silvery eyes filled with rage and pure hate. But Harry shook off the feeling whenever it rose, he knew it was over. He had to keep trusting that it was all over. Which, of course, it was.

Yet almost every night, Harry found himself running through the past events as if they were happening all over again. He would feel his feet taking him through the paths of the Forbidden Forest, straight into the hands of Voldemort, grasping the unmistakable feeling of the death curse over and over again. Every night he remembered the painstaking plans he had made, the terrified eyes that stared at him expecting him to be what he was not. A hero.

Even after he woke from the nightmares, that was the one thing that stuck to his heart. He was not a hero, he never could be and never was. Defeating Voldemort was not just his doings, and he hated the public forcing full claim for it by himself when Harry knew how much help he had along the way. Hardly anyone knew Hermiones name these days, let alone remembered who Ronald Weasley was. They were, in fact, the main two people that stood by him the most and very much so did take massive parts in killing Voldemort. There was also Dumbledore, who gave him advice and courage the entire way through. Harry would never forget how much Dumbledore did for him, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Anyway, you could say Harrys life changed drastically since then. Harry took the rest of the summer off to spend time with the Weasleys, mostly Ginny, spending his days in their fields or visiting his old classmates. Days went by, and summer didn't last long. The days got shorter, and very much more cold, sending Harry inside for the rest of his Autumn days. Not that he could complain, he was surrounded by the ones he loved constantly which made him happier then they would ever know. He'd known and cared about the Weasleys for so long, so naturally this was his family, and his home.

Other than the sudden changes in safety and being free from evil, not much had changed that summer for Harry. The smiles and laughter, and all the games were fun and everything, but Harry knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Living off the Weasleys must have been rough on Molly. She never once complained, and denied a countless number of times when Harry had asked her if she needed any help with cooking or cleaning. She'd smacked Ron across the head with her tea towel on several occasions when Harry politely asked, and Ron would sit there with his feet on the table enjoy games of Wizard Chess with Ginny. Molly had thought so rude of her son, when Harry acted more genuinely then he did. Though, when has that ever changed?

On top of everything, Harry now also had a godson to take care of. Teddy, or Ted Lupin, had been taken care of by Fluer and Bill, who had jumped at the opportunity when Harry mentioned he would need someone to help him look after Teddy. They wanted a baby themselves, but as many times as they tried, nothing happened. But that's beside the point. Harry was grateful for them, but Teddy only needed to stay there for a few months before his Grandparents, Tonks parents, came back home from a holiday in Paris. As soon as October 1st came around, they took Teddy back home where he would spend his life. Fluer and Bill visited every chance they got. Tonks parents were fine with that- actually, they were thankful. Teddy would go back and forth sometimes, even to the Weasleys to spend time with Harry.

Throughout the winter, his visits with Teddy grew less and less with him spending time at the Ministry with Ron and Hermione, as they caught up on their education. They were offered a chance to go back to Hogwarts, but they politely declined. They'd rather have the freedom of finishing their N.E.W.T.s in time for New Years, instead of spreading it out through another entire year. And besides, this gave them the chance to live outside of Hogwarts without the constant drag of Voldemort hanging on their shoulders.

Harry and Ron easily passed all of them with E's. Hermione on the other hand, spent her entire winter cramming her head stock full of every single piece of information she could, before coming out of her examinations with, of course, all Outstandings. After December 20th, the day they got their grades back, the three of them finally felt relieved. They decided to not worry about job hunting until after New Years, as Mrs. Weasley had hinted on several occasions that they needed to be here for both Christmas and New Years. Both of which, had been wonderful.

May 2nd, 1999

"I've heard there was a Dee shopping in a muggle grocery store!"

"I saw two of them just the other day drinking coffee in a cafe!"

"Even better, I caught three or four of them Dees actually sitting down at a Theatre watching a muggle-made play!"

Harry sat beside Ron in a large room filled with chattering people. The roof was high, walls were red lined with gold and silver wallpaper. The seats were rather uncomfortable, and Harry caught himself moving back his chair until it almost fell backwards trying to get his shoulders comfortable. Ron had found this highly amusing, even after receiving death glares from Harry. They were with other Aurors- Ron and Harry and joined up only after New Years. He strung up enough courage to say goodbye to the Weasleys, and got his own flat in the midst of London by himself. It was rather nice to be by himself for a change, and he liked it that way. He did miss the presence of Ginny, however. Although they had broken up, she was always a thought that lingered his mind every so often.

Harrys thoughts were interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of Auror office. His voice loomed over the others.

"Thank you all for coming. I'd appreciate it if everyone could settle down for a minute, there are some things I find necessery to discuss with each of you tonight." Kingsley listened as the Aurors went quiet, as he stood in front of them all watching with careful glances.

"As you all know, we are on the hunt for past Death Eaters. Or as you call them, the Dees." He cleared his throat, eyeing on two younger female Aurors who chatted nonchalantly together. They silenced. "As I recall," He continued. "That some of you are having trouble remembering the rules once you've captured a previous Death Eater. You must not send them straight to the Dementors, or Azkaban. They must ALL be brought back to the Ministry for further prosecution charges."

Harry exchanged an uneasy glance with Ron. They had teaming up against Dees and bringing them here, he couldn't imagine another Auror simply sending them off to a Dementor. He shuddered, thinking about his past experiences. Kingsley continued.

"The Death Eaters are also starting to blend in with the muggles, pretending to be one of them living an every day normal life. Please do keep an eye everywhere you go."

"On another note, some of you have also forgotten other missions as well. The Death Eaters have been our main concern, since the Rebellion started after the battle, but that doesn't mean other dangers aren't running around causing havoc. There other other rebels too, aside from Death Eaters. I'd like to remind you to stick to your duties, and run over your missions again each morning." Kingsley finished up, then thanking everyone and walked off stage. The room once again flooded again with chatter about the Death Eaters.

"I heard the Malfoys went into hiding."

Harry cringed at the familiar name. Malfoy. Had they really been forced into hiding? He does vaguely remember them leaving straight after the battle. He hadn't put much thought into it, but he most definitely did remember both Lucious and Draco being Death Eaters.

"I heard the boy went mad."

At this point Harry was intently straining to hear the conversation. He glanced over at Ron, who seemed to notice Harrys sudden silence, and began listening as well.

"I heard that too. From what my source says, the Malfoy boy drove himself crazy living underground. Did you know, Narcissa Malfoy was caught?"

"Is she in Azkaban?" The question came from a female who turned around, dropping in on the conversation.

"No, she's here. She's being interrogated by Aurors downstairs in the Chambers. She isn't giving anything to them. I don't blame her, it's her husband and son after all."

"I can't exactly agree with you there, she's bound to give up where they are at some point. She's got to."

"I doubt it. A mothers love, what can you do?"

"She's protecting two very dangerous criminals! For all we know, she could be under the Imperius curse."

"That's highly unlikely Iscorna," the man said to the woman. "She would've been checked."

"The Malfoys are probably the ones behind the muggle murders, knowing Narcissa was caught, when she's completely innocent.

"Innocent? I hardly think so!"

By this time, Harry had enough. He had leapt out of his chair and headed straight for the elevators, Ron tagging straight behind.

"They can't really think Malfoy is the cause behind the muggle murders?" Harry said angrily, not knowing why he even cared.

"Harry they could be right you know, they did say he went mad. Being huddled up underground could do that to a person you know-"

"But that's not enough to turn into a murderer!" Harry interrupted. Ron blinked at Harry, a look of shock on his face.

"Harry, do you not remember? He tried to kill Dumbledore! He tried to kill you a number of times, you know, lighting the room on fire and knocking you off your broom and all." Ron snapped back.

Harry stepped into a gate, closing the doors straight away after Ron stepped in after. The gate launched, Harry slightly jumping as the carriage took off in all sorts of directions.

"Tried to." Responded Harry, as he shut his eyes, hating how dizzy he started to feel.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anyways. Are you hungry, Ron?" Harry asked, as the carriage stopped and the doors flew open. Ron stumbled out into the circle room, catching his breath.

"I suppose I am."

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly at the staggering Ron. He pushed the thought about Malfoy to the back of his mind, and focused on his empty stomach. Tomorrow him and Ron would be out catching Dees, but tonight, he wanted to go home and sleep. And that's exactly what he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate this! I hate this so much! I need some air- NOW!" Draco Malfoy stood in front of a steel door, banging his head against it. Behind him was a room, which looked old and filled with dust and dirt. It was underground, more specifically underground a muggle Subway Station. The walls were small and white, and had only four other rooms to access.

It was easily considered a house, just dirty and no windows. There was the main room, which Draco stood in facing the door with an old couch and a coffee table with barely more then a muggle magazine or two, and a half empty mug of water. There was a bookshelf, filled with mostly books on Quidditch or old mythical stories. There was a small hallway leading to the other three rooms, which the doors were side by side only about 6 feet apart. The first one led into the bathroom, small and cluttered with a shower and a toilet, mirror and sink. The second was a small kitchen with no more than a stove, fridge, and a small amount of Counter space. The last door led into a bedroom with three cots along the wall. The hide-out was made of cement, so often times it got rather cold down there.

Draco certainly didn't mind the cold. He hated how the cold air smelled. It smelled of rust and rock, which in time turned Draco sick of it. He'd often times leave up the small hold into fresh air for a minute or two before seeing a suspicious person walking by, forcing him back down into hiding. Lucius was almost never there, he'd come back every night to sleep but during the day he told Draco he'd be off fetching food, or trying to find out details of what happened to Narcissa. Neither of them knew where she was being held, at this moment. But both of them knew if they stuck their noses outside for to long, they'd be captured and sent to Azkaban.

Draco spent most of his time reading and writing. He loved to write, it's been a passion of his for ages but never really had time to do so. He'd write journal entries, he'd write fantasies about living back home, carefree. He'd write poetry about his life, feeling sorry for himself afterwards.

It was inevitable. He'd be spending the rest of his life down here! No denying it. Draco hated thinking that way, but he had nothing else to think about. Draco slammed his head against the door once more, finally gathering the courage to open it and climb outside. He breathed in the fresh spring air. It had been a year now since the Battle, and almost a year since he'd been living down there in that retched dump. He sat on the grass, looking out as the streets were filled with cars and people, cramming against each other like they had some place to be.

The entrance to the hole was in a little park, hiding between some pine trees that grew in a bundle, easy enough for someone to hide in. Draco didn't mind. He actually enjoyed sitting under a bunch of trees, hidden from the outside world.

The air felt cool, and fresh in his lunges. Draco slipped down against a tree into a comfortable sitting position. He felt his eyes closed, and his mind clearing. It didn't last long, about five minutes into the relaxation he felt himself being dragged back down into the cellar by his father, who scorned him for being outside.

"It only takes a quick glance for an Auror to catch us!" Lucius rasped, his eyes wide with anger and fear. Draco felt his fathers hand begin to shake.

He rolled his eyes. "Gone mad, have we? There's trees father, and I'd like at least five minutes outside a day without you going on about Aurors! I'm tired of this place!"

Lucius opened his mouth as if to reply, but stopped himself as he squeezed Dracos wrist harder before letting go. He made his way to the kitchen, then slammed the door behind him. Dracos anger built up, but he breathed it away and sat on the couch.

And it repeated every day. He'd be sitting outside, then snatched back down. Then back outside, and down. Routine, routine, routine. Draco despised routine.

Until one day, when the routine was interrupted by a lack of Lucius. Draco sat under his tree, for about ten minutes wondering why his father had not been back on time like he had every other day on the minute. He shrugged it off, probably got hounded by another cashier at the muggle stores, Draco thought. Draco realized ten minutes turned into an hour, when he realized the sun began to set. His heart lurched- where was his father?


	3. Chapter 3

May 4th, 1999

"Harry! I am so glad you are here!" Fleurs arms wrapped around Harry, making sure her freshly painted nails didn't touch him.

"Uh... me to, Fluer. Where's Teddy? I'm supposed to bring him to his Grandparents.

"Ah yes, of course! He is up in ze kitchen, oh Bill!" Fleur called, as Bill made his way down the stairs with the baby in his arms.

"Ah! Harry, how are you!" Bill said smiling, handing Teddy over to Harry.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs. Weasley told me to remind you two about tomorrow. She's having another dinner, and will throw a fuss if you don't show up, you know." Harry said, smirking.

Bill sighed. "We all know how mother is. We'll be there, I presume you will be to then?"

Harry nodded. "Briefly, the Ministry has me on London Patrol with Ron this week so I won't be able to stay."

A look of dissapointment flashed through Fleurs eyes. "Well, see you tomorrow then Harry!"

She waved, as she watched Harry get on his broom and fly off.

Harry held on to Teddy as they flew into the clouds towards Tonks parents house. He'd apparate, but Teddy was far too young to do side-along. It didn't matter, Harry hadn't minded. He loved every chance he got to be back on his broom. And with Teddy.

Harry moved closer to the edge of the building, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Two Rebels were hiding in the back alley, planting hexes on a strange necklace. Harry motioned a signal to Ron to stay quiet. They slid behind a dumpster, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out. The moment passed quickly as Ron stumbled on an old tin can, causing a lot of noise. They jumped out, realizing the Rebels were running away as fast as they could.

"Stop them!" he yelled to Ron, as the chase began, shooting stunning spells towards them across a busy street into a park. They ran through a bundle of trees, when Harrys foot caught onto something causing him to fly face first into the grass. "Grab them Ron, I'll catch up!" Harry yelled as Ron nodded and fled after the Rebels. Harry sat up slowly, pain sliding up his foot. What did he trip over? Harry carefully studied what he thought was an oddly shaped stone, but it looked more like a hatch. For what? Some kind of door? Curious, he thought to himself as he wiped the dirt off the small door. He wrapped his fingers around the rusty handle, and pulled. It was either jammed or locked, but he had more important things to worry about then a silly door on the ground.

"Rebels!" He shouted, climbing back up to his feet, ignoring the pain.

Harry caught up with Ron, who had petrified the two Rebels to the ground. "Well done Ron!" Harry said, catching his breath. They took the two hefty men to the Ministry, where they left them in the basement courts.

"I suppose we better get back to Mums. She's probably fretting on about how we aren't there." Ron stated. Harry nodded instantly, as they made their way back into the Carriage elevators.

"Ron," Harry started. "When I tripped, it was on some sort of old looking ground hatch. It was rather odd, strange place to put a ground door, hey?"

"Did you open it?" Ron asked.

"I tried, but it was locked. Do you think..." Harry remembered the rumors about the Malfoys. "Do you think they could be hiding in a place like that?"

Ron shrugged. "It's possible. We should go back tomorrow and check it out. None of us ever would have found it if we didn't chase those guys through the trees, which hurt by the way!" He pointed to the small scratches on his arms the Pine trees had made.

Harry laughed, as they walked up to the fireplaces and Flooed back to the Weasleys for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco listened as he heard someone trying to open the hatch door, praying it was his father. When the noise stopped, his heart ached again. He was alone. For two days now, Lucius had been gone. Something was definitely wrong, and Draco needed to find his parents. Where would he go? He had no where to go. No other place than this filth. No other family, besides the other Death Eaters who were already locked up in Azkaban, or even kissed by a Dementor.

'A Malfoy doesn't think that way, snap out of it Draco! You're starting to sound like you actually need help!' The thoughts continued, and Draco found himself pacing aimlessly around the hallway. What to do, what to do.

The hatch closed behind him. Draco picked up his bag and shrunk it small enough to fit in his pocket. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't keep himself in hiding forever. Maybe he'd go to America, start somewhere fresh! Or perhaps live off of Polyjuice potion and be someone else for a change. Paranoia swept over Draco the second he left the trees. His father was right, one look from an Auror and he'd be in Azkaban a second later. He rolled down his sleeves enough to cover the mark. It no longer moved, no longer hurt to touch, and now meant nothing. All it was, was a memory. A sign of what happened in the past. A lost mark of the battle. Nothing.

Draco breathed. This wouldn't be easy, but he needed to find somewhere to start.

Harry touched the handle again.

He felt the eyes of three other Aurors watching, waiting to see what happened when Harry opened the door-

"Wait-" Savage said, an odd looking man with long hair pulled back said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Don't be ridiculous, Savage." Ron stepped up beside Harry. "It's most likely an old Muggle hideout anyway. We tried all the counter spells on it, so we're safe."

Harry smirked at Ron, impressed on how well he was learning to speak up. He turned his focus back to the door. "Alohamora" Harry thought in his head while aiming his wand at the door. Ron smirked back, always being impressed on how well he could use silent spells.

Harry lurched back as he lifted the door. Cold air drifted up into their faces, as they stared into a dark tunnel. "I'll go first then."

It wasn't much of a climb down. Only took about ten seconds to reach the bottom using the latter. He coughed, waving the dirt away from his face. "Alright, all clear!" His voice yelled to the top and everyone climbed down to join him. "There's a door," His fingertips touched the cold steel, slowly pushing it forward. They watched as they entered a small room, wands out incase of trouble.

"It looks like... a house." Savage said, standing beside Iscorna as they walked in. The light was dull, but it was enough. It didn't take them long to clear out the house and settling on no one was here.

"Well that's in then, shall we go?" Iscorna and Savage followed Ron out the door. Ron turned back to Harry. "Coming mate?"

"Hold on," Harry stated, picking up a piece of parchment on the coffee table. "Give me two minutes, I'll be right up. I just want to check this place out a little bit more. It could be a Death Eater hide out."

Ron nodded, making his way back up the latter leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Somehow, holding this parchment paper felt strange. Like a familiar presence was with him, silvery eyes staring back at him. Familiar, strange, silver eyes. But not Voldemorts. Then who?

He studied the paper a bit closer. Handwriting filled the page, an odd smudge here and there indicating this person was in a hurry. Harry had no problem reading what it said,

"_My darling,_

_I'm safe, I assure you. I will always be with you my dear, in your heart. I'll be standing by your side, holding you and telling you how proud I've always been. You're my life, never forget that._

_I will not be able to return, sadly. You could say I'm hiding, but there's no need to hide anymore. You must leave my dear, you must take your father and find other safety. I don't know how long I can hold them away from you, but I'm trying my best._

_I love you, stay safe, I will see you soon._

_With all my love_,"

The name was to smudged to make out who signed it. Who had been living down here? Harry had a strange feeling it was a Death Eater, but at the same time felt sorry for whoever could be hiding. Why were they hiding? Who wrote this letter?

He tucked the note away in his pocket before leaving. 'Good luck,' Harry whispered into the room before shutting the door behind him.

Draco stared at the Manor. His home for all his life. Though it no longer felt so. The walls were old, windows had been shattered, and a layer of dust had formed over nearly everything. No house elves, no servants, and still no sign of Mother. The gardens were brown and dead, no life living anywhere. His breath became shallow as his fingers ran up the staircase railing, familiar memories racing through his mind. He thought of the happier times when he was just a boy, where his mother would race up and hug him and kiss him and praise him. He thought of saying goodbye, waving to his father as he left for his first year at Hogwarts. He thought of only three years back, when his house was filled with his family- though they never were family. Just attached by a bit of blood, that's all. He could hardly call Bellatrix_ family_. He sneered at the fact that he could even possibly be related to such a witch. How dare she betray her own sister!

His entered his room, and sat on his bed. He felt as though he should cry, but no tears came. He longed to cry, to spill out the emotion he's welled up inside for so long, but nothing came. If anything, the only emotion Draco showed was hate and anger. Basically what he's been showing his whole life. He felt his body lay down, head resting on a pillow. Draco felt a lump under his neck, and sat up to find an old hand mirror hiding under his pillow. He stared into it, seeing only his own silver eyes staring back. Evil eyes, no. Misunderstood, no. Innocent? Certainly not. He could hardly trust himself. Draco became angry, and grasped the mirror and smashed it to pieces against the wall.

"How could you let this happen you fool!" His voice rising, anger flaring and rising in his chest. "How dare you do this to us! How could you!" His fists slamming into the wall, both hands grabbing his head, screaming. He let himself throw the framed pictures off his desk onto the floor, taking a lamp and throwing it smashing the window, using all his force to flip his bed on it's side. It all happened so fast. Draco was lying on the floor now, blood on his hands and glass blanketing the wood floor. Draco sat up, placing his face into his palms. "What am I doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed, flipping the sizzling bacon on the frying pan. "I just don't think it's a big deal."

Hermione shook her head, placing her hand on Harrys shoulder. "Ginny thinks so. Maybe you should just talk to her."

"She over reacted." Harry had told Ginny that they were over for good, but Ginny yelled at him saying if they were over then so was their friendship- for good. But he didn't care at the time, his head was reeling over the note he had found earlier in the hatch.

"It's Ginny, Harry. You know her better than most of us. You guys have been friends for far too long to really let this go. Do you want to let go of what you had with her?"

"No," He stated coldly. "I want to let go of what feelings we had, I've let go, so why can't see? I just don't understand. And honestly Hermione, it's not a big thing on my mind right now."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, we'll drop it for now." She said with a smile, sitting down at the kitchen table. Harry's flat was normal, just a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It also had a large living space decorated in all sorts of strange gadgets. Mostly wizard toys, collectables he'd gathering through the years. Treasures in his mind. It was white, everything was white. Harry didn't put any thought into actually decorating, he figured it's just a place to eat and sleep while he wasn't working. The couch was white, leather and very comfortable. It faced a wall where a muggle television sat. Ron had no idea what it was, but Harry enjoyed watching it with Hermione. They both grew up with muggles, so it was easy for him to find things to do with Hermione on their days off. Though their time was cutting short, with Hermione planning her wedding with Ron and all.

"Anyway Harry," Harry dropped some bacon on her plate beside scrambled eggs, and sat down to join her. "What has been on your mind these days? We haven't had breakfast talk in ages it feels like."

Harry couldn't help but smile. It was true, and he missed talking to his best friend. He spent all his time with Ron, and Hermione was always at Hogwarts being the new head Librarian and all.

"Well, actually, it's this." Harry slipped the parchment note out of his pocket into Hermiones hand. "I found it when the Aurors and I went into the hatch. It's a letter, from someone. I've got no idea who."

Hermiones eyes drifted over the letter a few times while eating, before speaking. "Strange, it sounds like a Mother writing to her child."

"You think so? Ron figured it could be Narcissa writing to Malfoy. They did go into hiding after all. But no one was down there when we checked, it looked deserted for days."

Hermione stared at the letter, then handed it back. "It's a possibility. I'd hoped Malfoy would have been caught by now, the sneak."

Harry nodded, finishing his eggs. "Anyway Hermione, how's Hogwarts? What's new there? I mean, it's only been a year since we were there..." His voice trailed. "But it must be built and normal again, yea?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh definitely. Professor Mcgonagall is Headmistress now! It's wonderful Harry. You really should think about stopping by, I'm certain the teachers would love to see you again! Especially Hagrid."

The rest of breakfast was filled with laughs, Harry thoroughly enjoying himself. They continued to joke about old times, and future times. They talked about the wedding, and more about Ginny.

"Just talk to her alright? I'll see you later Harry, take care!" Hermione waved as she left the flat and apparated away. Harry ran his fingers threw his hair. He didn't want a relationship right now, he was to focused on other things. He might as well get this out of the way then.

* * *

><p>Ginny nodded slowly, taking in every word of Harrys. They sat in a little cafe in Surrey, a very old classic town in England. Harry enjoyed it, calm and peaceful. A perfect place to talk.<p>

"So, that's how I feel about us." Harry explained.

Ginny took a heavy sigh. "I don't get it Harry. You were perfectly all fine about us happening again a year ago, but suddenly everything has changed? What happened? We were rather friendly at the burrow-"

"Just stop Ginny!" Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny returned the smile, gripping her hands harder on Harrys.

"I will miss you Harry. I didn't mean it about not being friends, you and me will always be friends. Obviously."

* * *

><p>Draco had nightmares that night. He dreamt of watching his father being put under the Imperius curse as his mother cried. He watched Bellatrixs eyes burn with temptation as she threw Crucio towards himself. Draco relived the pain, his skin feeling as if it were being burned off, like all his bones breaking at once, like no air was allowed in him, there was no fighting it. Then a pair of eyes, burning flashing eyes.<p>

Empty eyes. That's what he'd call it. He woke with a start, grasping the blankets and breathing heavily. "All I haven't really done anything wrong. I didn't actually kill anyone. I haven't harmed anyone. It wasn't my doing." Draco was talking to himself, holding a picture of his father. It had been four days, he'd been back living in the Manor since then. This place was sacked and searched long ago, so no one probably even thought to look here anymore. He had found himself a little company at least, and old house elf named Mowkey. The house elf told him of the Aurors who came in, thrashing about, taking his mother away.

"Mowkey did his best t-to save her, sir!" The small, old house elf creaked. Draco just shrugged.

"It's alright. She says she's safe anyway." The thought of his mother being dragged away hit his heart. He longed for the presense of his mother again. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shrieking sound down the street. Draco looked out his broken window, just to see a cloaked figure hovering over two lifeless muggles. Dracos eyes widened. "HEY YOU!" He yelled, staring as the cloaked man turned to face him. Draco swallowed, allowing his instincts to run down the stairs and outside. He stormed his way out of the gates towards the street, and finally down to the lifeless bodies.

The cloaked man was gone. Draco stared at the muggles. One of them was a pregnant female, she looked young. Draco actually felt a bit of pity at this site. This wasn't the first time this happened. Everywhere he went, dead muggles would be there. Draco felt aware that he was not alone. He turned, to see a little girl staring daggers at him, tears running down her face. "Wh-what have you done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ron burst through the doors of Harrys office.

"Harry.. Harry!" Ron said, completely out of breath. Harry stood up walking over to Ron, helping him sit.

"Merlins sake Ron, take a breath!" He said, shoving a glass of water into Rons hand. Ron guzzled it down it three gulps, then looked up at Harry.

"We got him Harry, we've got Malfoy!"

Harry could feel adrenaline racing through his veins as they rushed down together through the chambers. They stopped at Prosecutions, and entered. He expected to be angry, and rage on Malfoy about how stupid he was- but Malfoy wasn't there. No, he was, just not Draco Malfoy. He stood there, glaring at Lucius who was arm in arm with Narcissa. They were being taken away together by Aurors. "Where are they taking them?" Harry asked Setra, the head of Prosecutions. She was a tall, boney woman with no heart. She had short, gray hair which was normally sealed up by her awkward black hat covered in feathers. Her robes were black, lined with silver and gold tints. She stared blankly at Harry, he half expected her to yell at him to leave.

"Azkaban, where they belong. They refused to give any where abouts of their murderous son, so they will be punished." She said coldly.

"Murderous? Malfoy? Are... are you sure?" He bit his bottom lip, not understanding what was really going on with that boy. Not that he cared, which he didn't.

"Positive. Did you not hear, Potter," Harry flinched at the way his name rolled off her tongue. Like some snide comment. "He was discovered looming over two dead muggles by a child, just outside the Malfoy Manor. We're getting tired of having him kill muggles like this over and over again. We have zero tolerance for that now, thanks to you're Muggles and Wizards are no different thing." Her eyes turned to slits when Kingsley stepped before them.

"Harry, might I have a word with you in my office, when you're finished." He stated, walking by. Harry nodded and turned back to Setra, who was already walking away from him. He had no time to argue with such a horrific woman.

Harry stepped into Kingsleys office a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Harry, please do sit down. Tea?" Kingsley poured himself a cup then Harry after he nodded. "It's about the Malfoy case. You and Ron knew him in Hogwarts, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the boy."

"Of course, anything." Harry said smiling, sipping his tea.

"Now then, tell me. When you were friends in fifth year-"

"Sorry sir? Friends?" Harrys tone was almost as if he found that amusing. "Malfoy and I, were far from friends."

"Ah, my apologies. He never confided you in anything? Nothing of any secrets places his parents may have owned? No properties they kept hidden from the ministry?"

"No, sir. I'd hardly like to think Malfoy confiding me in anything but his hatred for me." He laughed, Kingsley smirked.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Potter. Then I'd like you to take on his case."

Harry sat for a moment, sipping his tea before putting it down. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Draco was out of breath. <em>This isn't happening<em>! He sat himself down, cowering under a walkway bridge. The cool feeling of stone somewhat calmed him, but it took him a while too settle down. His mind was running miles around everything, he could barely focus on one thing at a time. He reached in his pocket, he knew one thing that could calm him. Draco enlarged the shrunken bag, and slipped out a muggle pen and an old journal. Writing for Draco, was like breathing for everyone else. Which is what he did, while the words basically wrote themselves on the paper.

_I don't know what I'm running from anymore. All I'm filled with is hate, they took everything else away from me. I have nothing to live for, so why do I try?_

_My mother is gone, my father is insane, and I'm brittle as an autumn leaf. This world has no future for me. This thing they call fate doesn't exist, unless fate has a sick twisted mind and enjoys watching people suffer. Maybe fate is afraid of destiny. That actually makes no sense, but when I said it, it did._

_How could anyone find happiness in this world? I feel it was better off when the Dark Lord was alive, at least there was a little hope for me there._

_What am I saying? He killed every last bit of treasure in my life!_

_I don't want help, yet I long for it. This world has come to madness, and I alone will watch it die from the shadows._

Draco suddenly felt like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. This feeling was better, calming. A yawn escaped from Dracos mouth, he hadn't realized how tired he had been from running all the way here from the Manor. After writing, he ripped the page out like he did every other time and crumpled it between his hands. Doing that felt even better, it was as if he could write all his thoughts and worries on something and simply throw them away. And the feeling was good. He watched the crumpled bundle of his mind slowly bounce away in the wind, towards the streets. Hopefully it'll end up in the gutter, or possibly a trash can.

His bag would have to make a good enough pillow for now, the bridge was his shelter for the night and in the morning, he'd be off to go find a hotel or somewhere else to lay low for a while.

* * *

><p>Harry thanked the woman and passed her some muggle money. He sipped his tea and walked out of the lovely cafe, feeling like today would be a fresh start. The chair he pulled out to sit on, on the deck, screeched slightly before he sat down. Harry took out his pocket journal and a pen, and studied over his notes he had taken. It felt weird, reading over clues about Malfoy, and distinctive parts of his life and how he lived. He was happy about one thing- he got to be the one taking Malfoy down. An old snowy owl dropped by Harry, startling some of the other muggles around, but not enough to be suspicious. Harry smiled. She was a pretty owl, smaller then Hedwig but she was very smart and reliable. "Hello, Tonks." Tonks, the owl, chirped happily when accepting the treat from Harrys fingers after he pulled it from his pocket. This will be fun, he thought to himself. He ripped out an empty page from his journal, and began to write.<p>

"_Malfoy,_

_I'm coming for you.._"

Carefully folding it, Harry tied the note to the owls leg.

"Find Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

May 24th, 1999

Harry stared at the note in disbelief.

"_You'll never find me, Potter_"

He had it for almost a week now. His mind was blank. Reading it over and over again. What was he playing at? Harry never actually thought his owl would find Malfoy, let alone have him reply. Especially with those words.

Harry grabbed his pen and a scrap piece of paper.

_"How did you know it was me?_"

"_Where are you?_"

_"Why did you bother to reply?_"

"_Did you really kill those people?_"

Harry stared blankly at his question. As if he didn't, he was caught at every scene of the eleven dead muggles so far, of course it was him!  
><em>Then why am I asking<em>?  
>He shrugged the thoughts away, and crumpled the papers. There wasn't much of a point of replying anyway, this wasn't some silly game. If Tonks could find Malfoy, then certainly Harry bloody potter would be able to. However, time was running out and he needed to.<p>

"_Scared, Malfoy?_"

Satisfied with his final reply, he sent his owl away with the message. It took four days for her to return last time, hopefully sooner. Harry instantly felt guilty for sending it as soon as Tonks left from his sight. There was hardly a reason why, but he felt as if he were taunting Malfoy. It wouldn't be a big deal, but Harry's never been the type to react in a harmful way. There were some times, but most of the times Harry tried to do the right thing. Though that's what he was best at._ Doing the right thing, all the time_. A hero status no doubt. Harry shuddered when he remembered how he hated being called a hero, which he wasn't. Far from it.

Never before had his bed felt so wonderful before. It could be because Hermione has stopped by with Ginny, as Harry agreed to let them decorate. Apparently, according to women, his house was boring. What's so boring about it? It was his own, private area, and that's how he liked it. Nonetheless, they did a pretty good job on his bedroom. The wall with the bed was now a dark brown, with the other three walls being a light beige color. His bed was covered it matched blankets, dark comforter and light sheets. There were pictures of Hogwarts, and the trio on the walls, so in all fairness he did like his bedroom a lot more now then he did before. The night went on, and Harry felt himself falling deeper into sleep, preparing for nightmares to come.

* * *

><p>Two days passed, and Teddy was over for the weekend. Harry had brought him over to the Weasleys for a dinner Molly had planned.<p>

"Harry my dear boy!" Harry felt Mr. Weasleys arms squeeze him as he hugged back.

"Mr. Weasley, nice too see you again!" He said, pulling away. "How was the trip?"

"Oh, magnificent." Arthur started, setting his suitcase down on the table. "You should've been there! The new dragons were-"

"Arthur! Bags off the table, we're setting up for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley said with a snappy tone.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he took his things from the table and went upstairs. "I'll let you know all the stories at dinner, Harry!" He called.

Harry rolled his eyes, joining Hermione and Ron on the couch as they talked about invitations.

"Seamus won't make it for the dinner, but he'll be there for the reception so it's perfectly fine if his date stays!"

"Hermione, his date is so freaky! She scares me!" Hermione smacked Rons shoulder.

"She is NOT scary, Ronald! She... just has some slight imperfections, that's all."

Harry choked on pumpkin juice as he held back a laugh. "Slight? Hermione, Ron is right. She sits there watching everyone taking notes on every detail on absolutely everything they do! Do you not find that, sort of odd?"

Ron nodded. "Thank you Harry. See Hermione, I'm not the only one. Hey wait, don't leave!" Ron got up following his angry fiancee upstairs as they continued to bicker. Harry slid down onto the floor and watched Teddy as he entertained himself by gnawing on an old wooden duck. Teddys eyes flickered to Harrys as they held their gaze. Harry couldn't help but notice how he looked so much like Remus, but had his mothers eyes. Where've I heard that one before! Harry smirked as he took the wooden duck and handed him his soother to nip on instead.

Teddy looked over to the door when it was loudly knocked on, and two identical people walked in. "Fred! George!" Harry leapt from where he was sitting over to the twins. "I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

"Harry! Wow mate, it's great to see you! You're still in one piece, I see!"

George and Fred hugged Harry before seeing to their mother. Both Fred and George had went with Arthur to visit Charlie. This night proved to just get better.

The meal was excellent, as per usual. Fred and George joked around with Ron about being engaged, Hermione and Ginny just giggling the whole way through. Fleur and Bill chatted on about how Teddy was so adorable in his red jumper. Molly took the dishes in, and Arthur continued on with Harry about his adventures. All was well, until the familiar snowy owl appeared at the window.

"Tonks is here, Harry dear!" Fleur said, sliding the window open enough for the bird to hand Fleur the note. Harry jumped up, almost knocking himself over. Everyone stared at him.

"Expecting something, Harry?" Ginny said wide-eyed, looking half curious and half suspicious.

"No, uh, yes. I think, from Teddys grandparents." Harry lied, walking over the Fleur and handing Tonks a treat. He took the letter and slammed it inside his pocket before sitting down. "Nothing important, really."

"Oh, yes," Fleur spoke up. "I do remember you sending it, hope everything is well with them! let them know we do say hello, please Harry!" She stared at Harry, knowing that he was lying. Arthur squinted his eyes but shrugged it off. He stood up as everyone went back to their conversations, and Harry flashed Fleur a look that said Thank you.

It was almost bedtime for most, so Harry thanked Molly and said farewell to the rest of the Weasleys. "Do come more often Harry, it gets lonely sometimes without you here." Ginnys voice sounded so simple and sweet as she kissed Harrys cheek goodbye.

"I will, Ginny. Thanks." And he was off. Back home, he put Teddy in his crib and went back to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He watched the water boil on the stove, and sat himself down at the table before taking the note from his pocket. It was small, and ripped.

"_You wish_"

Harry actually laughed. He wondered if Malfoy intentionally replied that way, remembering back in their second year before their duel.

"Scared, potter?" Malfoy had said, wand up and ready.

"You wish." Was Harrys reply, and they turned from each other down the walkway. He pushed the memory aside.

* * *

><p>May 28th, 1999<p>

The replies gradually started coming faster, to about one reply a day. Harry had not found any more clues towards where he was, but the conversation between him and Malfoy grew more strange. He figured Malfoy had found a place to stay, because of how fast the replies came. He was settled, and this made it easier for Harry to track him down, with Tonks help.

"_Very good, Malfoy. You're memory seems to be up to par, but how are your hiding skills these days_?"

"_You should know. You found the cellar where I had lived for some time, and you discovered I went back to the manor_." How would Draco know all of this?

"_All true. And you should know, I'm getting closer to finding you every hour_."

"_Excellent. I can't wait to sit with you at a lovely cafe and catch up with my old rival._"

"_Do I detect a hint of Sarcasm? Enjoy it while it lasts, Malfoy. I don't believe they serve tea in Azkaban._"


	8. Chapter 8

Draco finally knew it at last. He was going to Azkaban for sure, there was no denying it. This was insane. He couldn't go to Azkaban! He was completely innocent! Well, about the muggles anyway. And it's not like he even wanted to be a Death Eater. He was bloody well forced into it! His father had told him if he didn't, then Voldemort could have killed him. All of them. It was pure and utter blackmail, and the jury had to see that.

Only if they caught him.

Draco was rather flattered that they sent Potter to find him. After all, he is supposed to be the best, isn't he? Which meant Draco had to be doing a damn good job of hiding if even Potter couldn't catch it.

Draco decided not to reply. This would piss Potter off even more, lessening his chance of finding him. It was easy enough to hide in the middle of a muggle town, actually. He landed himself a room in a cheap hotel in the middle of London. London was a big enough city to hide in, plenty of places to send Potter wondering about.

The room was actually rather disgusting. Draco wished he could be back home in a neat, clean bedroom instead of a filthy used one. But, it'd have to do. Nothing a bit of Magic couldn't solve anyway. After about ten minutes of spells and charms he was satisfied on his job. The old broken down, paint peeling, floor squeaking, dark greasy bedroom was turned into a regular basic looking hotel room now. Although only Draco saw it that way, the magic was hidden from muggles and would ware off before the next person to stay here got in.

Draco made himself a cup of coffee before settling down on the bed to write a bit more. An hour slowly went by, as Draco made a pile of ripped pages out of his book crumpled on the floor. The coffee felt so relaxing to Draco. His nerves seemed to dissapear after a while, and it felt good. Sitting there felt good. Actually being in a room that he could lock felt good. Draco sat up, and made his way to the window. He stared out, the neighborhood wasn't exactly the nicest of them all. It was shaggy, and rather dirty looking. It reminded him of Knockturn alley, which in some ways felt homier than under a bridge. He noticed that there were mostly apartments and flats across the street, and a gas station on the corner. The streets sparkled, it must have rained while he was writing. The moon was out, setting the roads to look like the ocean did under the stars. Draco was human, and he did enjoy the beauty of what rain could do to an ugly road. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He stared out into the apartments, and his eyes met another stare from one of the lit rooms.

* * *

><p>Harry dropped his suitcase on the table. Today was a rough day. Harry and Ron spent all day at the Ministry working out where Malfoy could be. Ron had continuously made jokes on how great the world was going to be when Malfoy was put behind bars. Harry agreed most of the time. He couldn't bare to keep hearing about the muggle murders, it was horrifying.<p>

Harry made himself a cup of tea before collapsing on his couch and flipping the television on. There wasn't much on, so he stationed it at an old black and white film called, "Bud Abbott Lou Costello Meet Frankenstein". It was funny for a while, not much of it made sense. Then again, those two never really ever made sense.

Looking at the empty mug, Harry got up and went to wash his dish. He yawned, closing the cupboard door. He went to his window and stared outside. Everything looked beautiful- he adored the way the rain made the roads sparkle, especially at midnight. He let his gaze drift slowly towards the full moon sky, but his eyes stopped when he saw someone staring at him through a hotel window.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't figure out who it was, too far away. But it didn't matter, something else was going on that caught both of their attention. That damned cloaked man again, stalking behind two muggles! This was finally his chance, he could get to them before the cloaked man did.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry noticed the guy in the window staring at the road. And he knew why- Malfoy! He saw the cloaked boy stalking up behind two young muggle drunks. He had to get out there before Malfoy killed them. Harry grabbed his coat and flew out his door, making sure he had his wand ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco had no time to spare. He grabbed his wand, and dashed out the door and down the staircase. Time was ticking as his heart pounding against his chest. He could finally clear his name. He made it to the end, racing to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, wand in hand, burst through the open doors. This startled the cloaked boy, and the two muggles. Suddenly the other man from the hotel came through the doors, holding his wand. Harry stared in disbelief.<p>

"Malfoy!"


	9. Chapter 9

The cloaked man disapparated. But Harrys eyes didn't move from Malfoy. He was in shock, this couldn't be right. He just saw Malfoy under the cloak!

"Potter, let me explain-"

"Malfoy you... you were just.. and now you're.. but that... Yes, yes. Do explain because I'm rather confused!" Harry said, not lowering his wand but walking towards Malfoy.

Malfoy clenched his teeth, not knowing where this would go. Hopefully Harry would believe what he saw, instead of taking him to the Ministry. "Potter you bloody fool! You just saw it for yourself, you have to know now that I'm not the damn killer!" Malfoy as well kept his wand aimed at Harry.

Harry glared. This was all so wrong. "No, I know it was you. Everyone knows it was you. That- that was some sort of stupid mind trick!"

"Are you blind Potter!" Malfoy yelled, noticing the two drunk boys had run away.

"Drop your wand." Harry said angrily.

"Potter, I-"

"I SAID DROP IT!"

Malfoy was a bit taken back by the sudden rage. He had no choice really, so Malfoy lowered his wand. Harry stared, still slightly in shock, but eventually lowered his as well. "So you're innocent then."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You think? Honestly Potter, sometimes you're a bit daft. Scratch that, you always are."

Harry breathed, slightly relieved. Malfoy was still his old self. He didn't exactly know what to do from this point, his mission was to find Malfoy, and now he did. But he's innocent, and if he tried to explain that to Setra... Well, nothing good would come out of that. Malfoy would be taken and sent to Azkaban immediately if he were brought back, without trial.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

Malfoys words interrupted Harrys thoughts. "Shut it, Malfoy. Being rude won't help your case at this point."

"My case?" Malfoy blurted. "I'm wanted for murder, for christ sake! So? What are you waiting for? Get your revenge now Potter, and take me to the Ministry."

More than anything Harry wanted to do that. "You have no idea how much I'd like to Malfoy, but you're innocent. The Ministry isn't going to believe it, even if it did come from me."

"So what now then? Leave me here to get caught by other Aurors then. Or are you going to go all heroic again and try to save my life?"

_Heroic_. That stung Harry a little bit. "You expect me, to help you? You're mad Malfoy."

"Then goodbye then." Malfoy turned away, angry.

Harry hated himself for what he was about to do. "Malfoy, wait."

He stopped, and turned to look back at Harry. He crossed his arms, "Yes, Potter?"

"You-you just have to give me a minute to think this through."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have a minute. Being out in the open like this isn't very safe, obviously. For me, anyway-"

"Just follow me then, alright?" Harry turned around back towards his apartments. When he noticed Malfoy wasn't following, he ran his fingers through his hair and flipped around. "Trust me, just come with me for at least a few minutes."

Malfoy sneered. He hated this, hated talking to Potter, hated being rescued by him again. Everything about that boy pissed Malfoy off. But, he had no other choice. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Harry paced back and forth in his flat. Draco tapped his foot angrily against the floor. "Potter, I'm bored. Are you going to keep pacing like that, or are you actually going to figure something out?"<p>

"Stop acting like you're all tough Malfoy. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help-"

"I don't_ need_ your help. I've been doing fine for a year until now!" Malfoy snapped.

"Yes, yes I can see that. Hiding is exactly what I'd call _doing fine_. I just," Harry breathed for a moment, relaxing his nerves. "I just can't see another innocent Malfoy die for no reaso-" He was cut off quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dracos heart lurched. What did he mean? "Another innocent Malfoy_ die_?"

"I-I.. I guess.. you didn't know?" Harry stared at Malfoy, as if he was full of pity.

"Didn't know what? Where are my parents Potter!"

"They.. I thought you knew. They were taken together to receive the dementors kiss..." Harry stopped, seeing Dracos face go completely white. He never though Malfoy could get more pale. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "Malfoy I'm sorry-"

Malfoy shook his head. "Don't ever feel sorry for me." His tone was quiet, but very stern.

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, Draco just sat there quietly thinking to himself.

"You can stay here tonight if you want. You can rest, and I'll have time to figure things out by morning. Alright?" He poured a glass of water as he said this, and placed it beside Draco before turning away.

* * *

><p>Draco stared up at the ceiling. Sleep was nonexistant for him tonight. Everything happened so quickly, his brain barely had time to process it. He thought about everything for a while until finally sleep was able to come. He dreamt of his mother, and his father that night. Saying goodbye to them, one last time.<p>

Draco woke up slowly, still glazed over. It was early, the sun was just rising when he heard cluttering in the kitchen. He slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stood up, going to check when he remembered where he was. "Potter-"

"Morning Malfoy." Harry said tiredly, not bothering to turn around and face him. Draco sneered, and sat down at the table. This felt weird, wrong and awkward. Draco hated Potter, why was he being so friendly all of the sudden? Did he pity him?

"Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked after several quiet moments.

Draco shook his head. "No."

Harry continued to wash dishes until he stopped and faced Malfoy. "I have an offer for you."

"Well whatever it is, I don't want it. I'd figured I'd be out of here by now but-"

"Just, Malfoy just listen for a moment." Harrys voice was cold, and annoyed. "My offer is, you can stay with me for a bit while I try and prove your innocence, or you can leave and get caught and be sent to Azkaban by some other Auror who will never trust you."

"Are you saying you trust me?" Malfoy felt he could just gag thinking that.

"No, which I don't. Infact I don't trust you at all, but I do know for a fact that you're innocent and I can't-"

"Let an innocent man go to Azkaban blah blah. I get it, it's you being a Hero like you always are."

"Do NOT call me a fucking hero Malfoy! Ever!" Harry was grabbing the counter, digging his nails into it. Anger seered through him, he didn't understand why he wanted to help in the first place. "What is it then? Live or die, Malfoy, it's your choice!"

"I thought I told you Potter! I don't want, nor need your help! I never did, I never will, I never want to, just, never! Don't think for one second that there's a chance that I no longer hate you, Harry Potter, because oh yes! I very much still do hate you." Malfoy got up from his seat.

"Good, because I still hate you too. I'm only trying to help because god forbid Harry Potter lets a person who's done NO crimes go die in a prison!"

"So it's just for your reputation then, hey? Fine. I'm leaving, you're bloody insane Potter!" Malfoy was halfway across the flat before Harry yelled back.

"Malfoy, you're going to die the second you walk out that door."

Malfoy stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Even the muggle police are after you. If anyone, from any world, sees your face, you're dead. And I'm the only one who knows the truth. And not even you can deny this offer. Don't be stupid."

Malfoy cringed at the thought of staying here with Potter. What other choice did he have?


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to work." Harry said, slipping on his coat.

"I'll just be here then." Draco replied in a rather cheery sarcastic tone.

"Obviously." Harrys reply was a little more dry before he apparated off. Draco sighed of relief. Being in the same room was torture for him, he was starting to think Azkaban would be better than actually_ living_ with Potter for a few days.

Bored out of his mind, Draco decided to explore the place his enemy lived in. What dirt could he scrap up about Harry while he was gone, off fighting the rebellions? Draco made his way up to Harrys bedroom. A perfect place to start! The room was kind of messy. The bed unmade, a wrinkled shirt on the floor with books scattered everywhere. Fingerprints on the window even! Draco snorted. He picked up a brown leathery book off of Harrys bedside table and opened it up. It was stuffed with dated pages of Harrys handwriting. Harrys journal, perfect.

He slipped back downstairs into the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee. Afterwards, Draco made himself comfortable in the living room with his new found book and drink.

"Let's see, where to start."

Draco noticed the first few pages were back from the beginning years of Hogwarts. How boring. He skimmed the pages until he caught sight of his own name somewhere around the seventh page.

"..._ a bright white snowy owl! I named her Hedwig. Before I knew that though I had to get robes, which was dumb because there was this boy in there who was kind of rude. He told me today when we met on the train that his name was Draco. That means dragon doesn't it? I think so. I don't think I trust him very well_..."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He laughed at quite a few things too, like during fourth year how he had developed an interesting crush on Cho Chang, or how much he started hating Draco every year, or how he and Ron used polyjuice potions in second year to find out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. This was all too good. Something else came up near the middle.

"..._ He killed Dumbledore. I knew I didn't trust him, I'm going to kill him one day. He trusted Snape! And that Malfoy- damnit! How could he! I'd expect a slight amount of decency from him, trying to kill his own Headmaster! I'll kill him too! I hate Malfoy!_..."

Malfoy smirked. He got under Harrys skin quite often during Hogwarts. The feeling was mutual, unfortunately. They both despised eachother. Even still.

Malfoy grabbed a pen off of the coffee table. He had nothing better to do then mess with Harrys mind. He flipped to the next available empty page, but stopped as he noticed his name on the last written page, dated from last night.

".._.This is weird. Malfoy is sleeping in my house. I never thought there would ever be a day in my life I'd let that happen. What else could I do? I couldn't send him out there to be taken away. I don't feel sorry for him, but as much as I hate, and I mean really hate to do so, I know he needs help. He probably will never admit it, especially to me, but he does. I won't say anything, but I'll keep him safe anyway. It's the least I could do, for someone who hates me so much_..."

Draco stared and read the paragraph over and over again. It seemed as if Harry had actually cared about Dracos safety. He was right, this was a little too weird. He shook the strange thoughts out of his head, and began to write.

"_Potter, I'd like to congratulate you. It's like you've snuck into the back of my mind and read all of my thoughts. Kind of what I just did to you, except read your thoughts on paper_. _I don't actually need your help, but I find it rather amusing that you continue to flatter yourself by pushing your ego higher and higher. Good luck with that reputation of yours, Potter_."

Feeling accomplished, Draco closed the journal before returning it to Harrys desk.

"Had an interesting read, did you?"

Draco snapped around. He expected Harry to be standing there, but found no other than Hermione Granger staring him in the face.

"Hello Malfoy." She spat angrily. "What are you doing? Invading Harrys privacy while he had the courtesy of letting you live here? That's awfully selfish, even for you."

"I suspect he's told you all about his little plan then, yes?" Draco said, crossing his arms over his wrinkled tee-shirt.

"As a matter of fact he has. And neither Ron or I approve. But, Harry seems to know what's best so we've got his side no matter what! And going through his private journal isn't exactly helping you know! The least you could do is respect him a little!" She snapped, voice rising louder every word she said.

A laugh escaped Dracos mouth. "You expect me, to listen to you? Out of all people I'd rather listen to Potter over you."

"You listen to me, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shoved a finger at his chest. "You rip that page out RIGHT now and never tell him what you've done! You hear me? He'll have you out of here and sent to the other half-dead Death Eaters in an INSTANT!"

Draco was rather frightened by this tone from Granger. "Alright, alright! Settle down. Touchy today are we?" He mumbled, ripping out the page and sticking it in his pocket. "Feel better now?"

"Absolutely." Hermione sighed and left the room. "Now, get out of Harrys room."

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you doing snooping around Potters house anyway, Granger?" Draco asking, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.<p>

"He had asked me to keep an eye on you. It's the weekend and I don't need to be at Hogwarts."

"So, you believe him?"

"About what?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea, still furious with Draco.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I do believe Harry. And if he were mistaken I'm sure you already would have left killing off muggles like they're flies."

"Well, they are-"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Anger swept over Hermione again, but caught herself before she said something she'd regret.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He wanted to leave so badly.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had passed, no words were spoken between Malfoy and Harry. Harry felt uncomfortable at times, as if at any given moment Malfoy would snap and kill him and leave. Things needed to be put out in the open.

Harry joined Malfoy in the living room and sat on the chair away from the couch where Malfoy kept himself most of the day.

"We need to talk." Harry splurred out the words.

"You're not breaking up with me are you? Because my heart couldn't handle another break!"

"Malfoy, I'm serious. Stop with the sarcasm. For once."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat up, reaching his arms across the top of the couch. "Alright, what's up?"

Harry nodded. "Right, then. I've talked to Kingsley, the Head of Aurors Office, and he.. He refused to believe me. I told him I.. That I saw you trying to kill the real murderer, and I told him you dissapparated before I could get to you. Anyway, if Kingsley doesn't believe me then I really have no one else to confide in about this."

"You could tell McGonagall." Malfoy suggested.

"What good would that do? She's Headmistress of Hogwarts, not the Ministry."

"If you haven't noticed, Potter, Hogwarts Headmasters constantly have more power over Ministry then anyone else does. Dumbledore was the second most powerful wizard there was-"

"First most powerful." Harry interrupted, seeming offended.

"Can't agree with you on that Potter," Malfoy continued. "And Dumbledore had more power over the entire Ministry itself."

Harry thought for a moment. Malfoy did have a point. "We can try, I suppose."

"Great, then it's settled. We'll go to Hogwarts right after I shower!" Malfoy said standing up, heading straight into the bathroom.

Harry sat, stunned that Malfoy had actually said something worth hearing. And besides, it'd be a good chance to catch up with his old professors, and it would be nice seeing Hermione as a librarian.

Half an hour later, Harry shoved the invisibility cloak into Malfoys hands. "You'll need to wear this until I say so. You can't be caught unless we're sure it's safe."

Malfoy nodded, feeling the silky cloak as he wrapped it around himself. "Alright."

Harry looked at where Malfoy just was. "Er.. Malfoy?"

Malfoy stuck his head out from the cloak. "What, Potter?"

"You need to take my arm, to apparate to the forbidden forest."

"Why on earth are we going there?"

"Because we can't apparate onto school grounds, remember?"

"Right." Sighed Malfoy, extending out his arm. "Just don't get all touchy feely with me Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in disgust. "Wasn't planning on it."

With a loud crack, they apparated.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, gloomy, nothing new. Malfoy shifted under the cloak. "Can I not wear this while we're in here? I hardly think Aurors will be snooping around here looking for me."<p>

Harry nodded, watching Malfoy come back to sight. "You'd be surprised as to how many enemies would hide in here."

"I don't see why, it's not very comfortable."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued walking. The air was dense, and quiet. Sometimes they'd hear a wolf howl far off in the distance, or a branch snap under their feet, or an owl hoot from above their heads. They walked in silence, both having uneasy feelings that something was wrong.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Malfoy?"

"That grunt. I know I heard it-"

Malfoy stopped as he heard it again. Harry's gaze snapped over to a large tree, where a very large figure appeared from behind. Draco stepped back in fear, but Harry's mouth widened to a smile when he saw who it was.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran to his old friend.

"Harry! What in blazins' are yeh doin here? It's good to see yeh again Harry! Who's yer friend who just went invisible?" Hagrid looked towards where he saw Malfoy, now there was nothing.

"Oh, uhm, my.. My new neighbor, he's shy. We're just going to see Professor McGonagall. Mind if I stop by after to chat more?"

"No problem there, Harry! I'll make yeh and yer friend a cuppa tea too! See yeh then!" Hagrid patted harry on the head before wandering off into the forest. Malfoy took the cloak off.

"That was close."

"You're telling me! The oaf nearly frightened me to death."

"Malfoy, don't call Hagrid an oaf infront of me."

"Whatever." Malfoy shrugged, and continued to walk near Harry towards the castle, when the forest finally ended.

"Alright. Put the cloak back on, and stay close. Don't go wondering off." Harry warned as they crossed the bridge.

"Yes, _sir_." Harry said nothing as the doors swung open. He glanced back for one last look as the sun was about to set.

The castle looked like it did back before the battle. He felt like he was home again, and he wanted to run shouting it but held his breath. He let himself smile as he walked past familiar paintings who all shouted horrays and hellos to Harry. Malfoy grumbled his annoyance as he followed close behind.

The staircase entrance came to sight. "There's a password, but I don't know what it might be."

"Harry!"

A familiar voice made both Harry and Malfoy turn to see who it was.

Ginny Weasley ran into Harry and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Professor McGonagall. Ginny, do you know the password?"

"Of course, it's Snapping Okts-" The straircase swivelled into place as Ginny said the words. "Tell me what you're doing here? Oh, it's so good to see you!" Ginny leaned in for a kiss, but Harry stepped back. He could hear Malfoy let out an amused snort.

Ginny blinked. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Look Ginny, I'll see you later alright?" He turned, making his way quickly up the stairs leaving Ginny by herself.

Harry knocked on the door before hearing "Enter!" from inside. He slowly pushed the doors open. He stared in awe at the familiar room. He'd been here so many times before, but with Dumbledore sitting behind the desk.

"Ah! Harry Potter! What brings you by? It's well good to see you again!"

Third time so far someone's said that to Harry, and he smiled. "You too Professor. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it about Malfoy, perhaps?"

Harry had his mouth open to speak but no words came out. "H-How.. How did you..."

"How did I know?" She said, holding up a familiar map Harry had used plenty of times before during his years here.

"So the cloak doesn't hide that then. It's alright Malfoy, I guess you can come out now."

Malfoy slipped the cloak off and held it in his arms. He stared at McGonagall, expecting her to scorn him and rat him out.

"Professor," Harry started. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Well, get on with it Harry." She said, eyes gleaming. She must have thought how strange it was for the both of them to be here without bickering.

"Well, alright. Uhm, you see.. Malfoy here, uh..." Harry had a hard time finding the words to start.

"I'm innocent professor, and the babbling bobble head over there knows it and doesn't know how to prove it and we need your help."

Harry shot a thankful glance over to Malfoy before turning back to the Headmistress.

"I can't help you, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, lips pursing. "But I can give you some advice."

Malfoys heart sank, as well as Harrys. Looks of disapointment ran through both of their faces, and McGonagall caught on.

"But I do believe you, Mr. Malfoy, when Mr. Potter says you're innocent. My advice to you is to go see the Librarian. I'm almost positive she'll be able to help you more than I."

"Great, of course Granger would be the one to save the day." Draco said, under the cloak as they went down the stairs.

"And you bloody well better be grateful for it to, you git." Harry said smirking.

* * *

><p>The Library was empty, no students or anything. They probably all went to bed, by now the sun was fully set and the stars blanketed the sky.<p>

"Hermione?" Harry called into the rows of books.

"I'm here, Harry!" Hermiones voice loomed over a load of books, walking over to him. "How are you? What's up?"

"Just Malfoy. I asked Professor McGonagall if she could help, but she said to talk to you." Harry said shrugging, not minding though.

"Of course, she would say that. Yes, Harry, I do believe I've found a way to help you. Well, not help, but it certainly will help you get rid of that twat quicker.

"I am here, you know." Malfoy said under the cloak.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Hermione said loudly. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Malfoy just mumbled something to himself, as Hermione led them to her office. "Actually Harry, it's more of bad news than it is good. And bloody hell Malfoy just take off the damn cloak."

Malfoy slipped the cloak off once they were in her office. "Sorry, ma'am."

Hermione's eyes glared. "Anyway." She continued, handing Harry a sheet of Paper. "Read this part."

Harry looked over to where Hermiones finger was pointed at.

"... The punishment for covering for a criminal, will be the same as the crimes punishment itself..."

Harry looked at Hermione. "So, basically, if I'm caught harbouring Malfoy, I'll be sent to Azkaban as well?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not spending the rest of my life living in the same building as you, Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

"Honestly Malfoy, just be quiet!" She snapped, sounded like a typical librarian.

"I don't see how any of this is helping." Harry sighed. Hermiones eyes brightened.

"I do. Harry, you're not harbouring a criminal, you'll be fine." Hermiones voice sounded reassuring, but Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand the people I work with Hermione," Hermione pointed at the paper again.

"Just keep reading!"

And Harry did so. He read the whole paper silently, then smiling at the end. "It's far worse sending an innocent person to Azkaban, then it is to harbour one."

"You mean kidnap?" Malfoy spoke in.

"I hardly kidnapped you! Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." Harry said, hiding the amusement he found in this situation.

"Well you did keep trying and trying to get me to stay with you, didn't you? Was that the Potter kindness, or the Potter hero?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry just stood there, teeth clenched.

"Just admit it Potter, the only reason we're here right now, the only reason I'm actually with you, is because you're trying to fan up to prove you are still a _hero_-"

Hermione shrieked as she watched Harrys fist dive at Malfoys face, knocking him backwards.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" He yelled, angry.

"Maybe it's time the both of you go back and get some rest, we can deal with this another day!" Hermione helped Malfoy back on his feet and passed him back the dropped cloak.

"What the bloody hell was that for you dope! You nearly broke my nose!" Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Great, shall we be off then?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take either or them very long to start bickering again once they got back to Harrys flat. Harry had stormed in, Malfoy stomping after him calling him foul names and Harry just tried to shake it off, but it didn't help. In a matter of seconds the fight started again, both of them wound up in hate and anger. Fists flying everywhere, furniture being knocked over, names being called... They grew tired, and both sat on the floor trying to catch their breath.<p>

"Well, at least we got that out of the way." Malfoy broke the silence, grinning as if he found this whole thing amusing. Harry stared back at him for a moment until the both of them broke out into laughter.

"You alright?" Harry asked, sitting up and offering a hand to help Malfoy up. Malfoy stared at Harrys hand before accepting it and standing, wiping the dirt from his shirt.

"I'm fine, thanks." His voice trailed off realizing what he just said.

"You just thanked me!" Harrys voice went loud, a happy loud, trying to hold his laughter back.

"Well I suppose I better thank you for something, rather that then you being nice to me-"

"_Nice_?" Harry barked. "Careful Malfoy, one could almost call that a compliment!"

Malfoy laughed, sitting down on the couch. "The world must be ending."

They both sat there, still sort of laughing and making jokes.


	12. Chapter 12

Not only was their laughing moment act forgotten about, but it seemed to make things more tense and worse between them. They argued every day, Malfoy would grab his own wand and say he's leaving. One time Malfoy actually apparated but left his wand behind, causing him to come back before Harry convinced him again to stay.

"I'll be back in an hour, I have to stop by my office." Malfoy ignored Harry, writing to himself in his journal.

Harry didn't mind being ignored by Malfoy. It was kind of like a nice relaxing break. Although they seemed to sort of get along better than they did in school, they still hated eachother. Harry still hated everything about him, how he spat everytime Malfoy said his name. He found it rude, but he couldn't complain seeing as how he did the same whenever the word Malfoy left his mouth.

Harry closed the door behind him loudly as he made his way outside. The fresh air felt cool, and pleasant. An odd thought lingered in the back of his mind, as if he should take advantage of the pleasurable moments now before it was too late.

It didn't feel right to him once he entered the Ministry. His stomach turned, as he made his way up to his office. Eyes were on him everywhere, what was going on? He felt very uncomfortable, and even more strange was when his friend Dean shook his head at Harry, glaring daggers at him. His office finally came into view and he closed the door behind him, only to find Ron and Kingsley standing there. Ron looked rather pale, and terrified as he stared at Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, biting his tongue.

"Is it true, Harry?" Kingsleys deep voice boomed in monotone.

"Sorry sir, is what true?" His wind whirled, praying that he didn't mean Malfoy.

"You know damn well Mr. Potter what I'm talking about! Are you _hiding_ Draco Malfoy!" Kingsleys words were like fire to Harrys ears. He felt his entire body go numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be right. Ron! Ron the bloody traitor ratted him out!

"Ron- Ron tell you me you didn't-"

"I'm sorry Harry! Th-they used vertiserum and-" Kingsley grabbed Rons shoulder and squeezed hard, causing Ron to whimper.

"Is there some sort of explanation you'd like to give me Mr. Potter, before we take you down to Azkaban with you're partner in crime?" And that's when it happened. Everything from that point felt like slow motion. His eyes trailed down to the floor, his knees weakening from fear. Harry didn't know what else to do, he'd been caught and he panicked. Harry ran.

His feet trembled suddenly as he saw spells being cast toward him. He peered over his shoulder and cast stupefy as fast as he could towards Kingsley, who was catching up quickly. Harry boomed through the large doors into the main area of the Ministry, now with ten or twelve people chasing him. People dove out of the way as Harry pushed through them, apologizing quickly for a man he just threw to the floor. The floo gates were so close, he turned his head around once more yelling "STUPEFY!" before feeling himself fly in the gate.

Harry landed in his fireplace. Dirt flew everywhere into cloud causing Harry to choke and cough before waving it away. Malfoy looked up from his journal with a rather startled look on his face. "Some privacy would be nice-"

"Malfoy not now! Get your wand, we've got to go." Harry ran straight into the kitchen, grabbing an emergency bag he had under the counter. The bag was Hermiones old charmed pouch she had given to Harry. It was filled with all sorts of emergency essentials, all the things Hermione brought with them on the horcrux search and more. He could still go in there and find things he'd never seen before.

Harry ran into the living room to Malfoy who was still sitting, looking stunned. "Potter you can't expect me to just listen-"

Harrys words roared as he interrupted . "MALFOY! WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!"

Malfoy stood up, ready to argue back but his thoughts were cut off as the front door blew off it's hinges and three hefty looking men, including Kingsley stood there, wands aimed


	13. Chapter 13

Dracos lungs filled with rich, humid air as he landed roughly on the ground. The aroma was something he's never breathed in before. He could smell lots of pine, and grass. It all felt so clean inside of him. His hands dug into soft, delicate deep green grass as he pushed himself up to sit, which felt cool on the tips of his fingers. His whole body felt cool, and very refreshing. The scene around him was startling, they were in some kind of meadow, a beautiful empty space about the size of his manor then thick, lush trees surrounding. He could barely make out mountains above the trees, but far off into the distance. Draco could not wrap his mind around how wonderfully soft the grass was, as he slipped his fingers through over and over again.

"Potter, where are we?" Reality kicked back into Dracos mind as he turned and studied Harry. He was standing, staring at something. Not unusual for Harry to look so stupid, but his face was all angry and twisted, and he was furiously gnawing in his nails.

Okay, Harry didn't look as bad as Draco would describe him but something was definitely wrong.

"Potter!"

Harry spun around. His words quiet and calming. "They found out, alright? I didn't know where else to go. This was my first thought."

A lump formed in Dracos throat. "I'm sorry." The words trembled as they formed, Draco couldn't help but feel bad. This was, no doubt, partly his fault.

"It's alright, s'pose." Harry turned back, taking out his wand. Dracos eyes narrowed as he tried to listen to what spells and charms Harry was using, but heard nothing. He felt the protective magic, but again no words came from Harry.

"You're good at that, you know." Draco finally said, standing up.

"At charms? Not really, Hermione used these every day when we were hunting for horcru-"

"No, Potter," Draco cut him off, wondering why Harry hadn't turned to face him yet. "You're good at casting non-verbally."

Harry couldn't help but smile, but he caught himself before Draco could notice. "I suppose. It just comes naturally."

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a tent that he set up quickly, without asking for any help. Not that Draco would offer anyway. On the outside, the tent looked rather small. Fitting, for a large meadow. "You don't expect the both of us to share that thing, do you Potter?" Draco sneered, watching Harry crawl inside.

"Obviously. Have you ever been in a tent before?" Harry disapeared into the small thing. Draco had not been in a tent before, and if that's what it was then why would he? He touched the fabric, opening the flaps.

"Of course." Draco muttered to himself as he stepped into a large empty room that had a small table with chairs, bookshelves stuffed with books, a fireplace, and two single beds on the opposite wall. There was a small kitchen area, with only a fridge and a small stove. He sat on one of the beds, laying his wand down on the shared dresser. Harry came over, and sat on the other bed taking off his glasses. "Not sleeping now, are you? It's barely midday!"

Harry shook his head. "Just resting. I have a lot to think about, now that I'm on the run with you." For some reason Draco shivered at those words. "Unless you want to run off on your own? You don't have me to protect you anymore."

"I've been meaning to thank you for that," Draco noted, folding his arms behind his head as he layed down onto the old bed. "But I decided not too. Considering you hate me and all."

Harry turned his head towards Draco. "You're the one who hates me."

"Are you saying you don't hate me then?" Amusement flickered in his tone.

"No, merely stating a fact."

"The fact is, Potter, two people who absolutely despise eachother are now on the run from the rest of the world together. Does that not strike you as odd?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose it does." A few silent moments passed. "It isn't going to last, you know."

"What, hiding?" Draco asked.

"No, us hating eachother."

"What are you getting at Potter? You think we're going to end up actually befriending eachother? You've gone mad, haven't you!" Draco was hardly angry, he found this entire conversation sort of friendly.

"Only as mad as you are. But no, we're going to have to learn to work together if we're going to get through this. It's not about me offering you help anymore, it's about both of us helping eachother out, doing our parts.."

"We aren't a team." Draco reminded Harry.

"And never will be, but all I'm saying is I think it would be easier if we could get along."

"We're getting along now aren't we?"

Harry thought about that for a minute. "Seems like it, doesn't it."

"I hate you, Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh no." Harrys eyes widened as he held a small red envelope in his hands.

"Ha!" Malfoy laughed. "Potters got himself a howler!"

Three days ago, after the incident, Harry wrote a letter to Hermione explaining what happened. He charmed the letter so no one could trace it, nor did he sign it. Obviously, Hermione knew who it was from anyway. Now, he held the annoyance in his hands, sitting beside Draco outside on a bench.

"Well go on then, get it over with. Just open the bloody thing, Potter. It should be a good laugh!"

Harry swallowed. It wasn't like Hermione to reply with.. well, a howler. "Alright. Brace yourself." Harrys fingers undid the red bow tying it together and the letter jumped out of Harrys hands into the air, forming a mouth.

"Harry! You big foul load of dope! What have you done? You didn't have to run! Now the entire Ministry has the both of you out for warrants!" Harry flinched back at the loudness of Hermiones voice roaring. "I'm going to do all I can to help, but don't you dare think for one second that there is anyone else to blame but yourselves! The both of you! Now, I expect you to stay PUT and stay in hiding until I can contact you again! Harry James Potter, you're bloody well lucky I'm not there right now! Uhg!" And with that, the howler ripped itself up infront of Harry, it's pieces landing gracefully by his feet.

"That could've gone better." Harrys mouth was dry, but thankful she even replied at all.

"At least we know Grangers going to try and help us."

"I owe her my life for this." Harry smirked, examining Draco who was slightly scratching his arm. "Does it hurt?"

Draco met Harrys eyes for a second, confused by what he meant. "Does what hurt?" His eyes narrowed as he watched Harry grab his arm he was scratching and pulling up his sleeve. A shiver ran down his spine at Harrys touch. Instantly, Draco snatched his arm away replacing his sleeve covering his arm. "None of your business, Potter."

Harry stared, startled by the sudden rage. He still kept his eyes on Dracos, who seemed to look confused as he got up and went back inside the tent. Harry looked forward, gathering his thoughts wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p>Things felt tense and slightly awkward over the next hour during the course of the nights sunset. Harry was unsure of why Draco was suddenly avoiding him, but everytime Harry tried to apologize for asking, Draco just sneered and turned away. All he had done was ask if it hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco continued to avoid eye contact with Harry. <em>What is Potters deal anyway the rotten git<em>. As much as he tried, he couldn't convince himself that he hadn't actually shivered at Harrys touch. He hated the thought, despised it, wanted to rip it from his mind. How disgusting!

* * *

><p>Harry finally gave up and went outside to enjoy the rest of the evening. The grass felt rather soft on Harrys back when he layed down, and got comfortable. Hands behind his head, and one knee up, he continued to study the clouds watching as the sky slowly changed colors from blue, to pink and orange, and a lovely set of violet and deep blue. A few stars appeared, Harry silently singing the Star light, star bright song in his mind. Kind of a childish thing, yes, but never the less he did it anyway, as he always did. He thought back to the Dursleys went he'd watch out his barded up windows chanting away at the first star in the sky. His every night wish eventually came true. He was free now, and enjoyed it that way.<p>

A cool gentle breeze passed causing Harry's arms to cover in goosebumps. It was getting cold, and he was also getting rather tired. But bed wasn't on his mind yet, there was time left to just relax and enjoy the night sky. Harry felt himself not alone anymore, as he saw Dracos shadow beside him. He didn't move, nor did he take his eyes of the night sky. He could see from the corner of his eye that Draco mimicked him and layed down on the cool grass beside him.

"I don't feel like I've properly thanked you for everything you've done for me Potter." Dracos voice was calm.

"Properly? You've never even attempted to thank me before Malfoy. I mean you tried to, when we first got here but other than that, nothing." Harry let himself turn his head to look at Draco, expecting him to argue back.

"Just listen then. I hate saying it, just thinking about it makes me nauseous." Draco said, not meeting Harrys gaze and keeping his eyes locked on the stars. "But.. thank you. You know, for everything."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "The great, powerful Draco Malfoy has just thanked the even more powerful Harry Potter! This day deserves it's own name. We shall call it, Praise For Potter Day!"

"Don't push it, you git. At least you got a thank you out of me, which is all you'd ever get."

"Not even a nice, 'Hello!' or even just 'Harry' instead of Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That would be so cliche, don't you think? Enemies using first names, that's all."

Harry sighed. "Still think we're enemies then?" He replied, sitting up feeling rather disappointed. Not that he wanted to be even just aquantinces, just that enemies seemed like a harsh word for what they've been through together. "You can't just let go of silly old school rivalries?"

"I think our school hatred went a little beyond actual school. Even outside of school we hated eachother. I would've killed you if I got the chance-"

Harry, having a knack for interrupting a lot, cut him off. "I doubt that. You did, if you don't remember, have loads of chances. Like at your Manor, you could have told Bellatrix who I was yet you didn't. You knew it was me, don't deny it."

Draco bit him bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse to get out of that one. "That was a rough day alright? You're face was all messed up, how did I not know you three weren't just disguised under polyjuice potion?"

Harry snorted, staring at Draco as he sat up. They both sat in silence for a moment. A long moment at that.

"And besides," Draco continued. "Like I said, a thank you was all you're getting out of me anyway."

"For now." Dracos gaze snapped at Harrys, unsure of what he really meant behind those words. What was he getting at, playing mind games? As if he really wanted Draco to spill his secrets as if they were to teenage witches during a sleepover. If, by chance, that's what he intended.

Harry tried to figure out what Draco was thinking at this moment, but gave up quickly. He stood up, and headed off into the tent before hearing Draco mutter good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco had a hard time sleeping that night. It wasn't because of the conversation, but more of what he was hearing now. Noises came from Harrys bed, and constant turning and flipping around the sheets was quite distracting. Draco could tell he was having nightmares for the past few nights, but tonight was a little bit different than the others. After about 5 minutes of listening, Draco gave up and grabbed his wand and whispered "_Lumos_!". Trying to not make a sound, he silently tiptoed to Harrys bed and looked at him. Harry was curled up, hands clutching onto the sheets, sweat dripping from his forehead. His eyes were closed rather tightly, and he would occasionally twitch as if about to speak but no words came out. Draco actually felt sorry for him, so he decided to wake him up. Carefully, Draco placed his hand on Harrys bare arm only to be jolted by surprise and fear when Harrys hand grasped Dracos wrist. Harry flung his eyes open, breathing heavily and scrambling away from Draco after letting go.

"What are you doing! Don't come near me! Stop!" Harry was frantic, Draco didn't know what else to do. He grabbed hold of Harrys wrists.

"Potter! Potter it's me, it's Draco calm down! It's alright, you were having a nightmare."

* * *

><p>The halls were dark, old, gray, and dust silently floated in the moonlight through the open windows. Harry didn't like looking at the castle this way, in his early years the hallways were filled with smiling students, and the sun beamed down causing everything to glow like gold. But the happy feelings were gone, turned cold by emptiness, fear and death.<p>

Harry tightened his grip on his wand as the great halls main doors came into view. He slowly entered, knowing exactly what he'd find. He'd been here on several nights, each time finding the same thing. He knew he was asleep, but still felt the cold fear he felt everytime as if he were reliving the reality. The great halls roof was torn off, leaving real stars instead of enchanted ones. The tables were gone, all that's left were..

Bodies. Dead, lifeless bodies everywhere. Of everyone. He saw Seamus and Neville, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin, and even his Parents. Everyone he ever cared about was dead before him. He slowly stumbled his way through them, fighting back the tears, even knowing it wasn't real still broke his heart even just seeing them like this in a dream.

He walked over to the body that was always last. Kneeling down, he kept to himself beside Snape for a minute, staring at his closed eyes. That's when he couldn't hold his tears anymore, and let himself cry over what he'd done. No one would be dead if it weren't for him, he should have let Voldemort take his life from the very start.

Harry stood up, knowing what to expect next. He turned around to watch everyone wake up, but instead he found the bodies were gone. This wasn't like his dream, usually everyone would wake up and begin screaming at him, attacking him trying to kill him...

Something was different tonight. A new feeling of dread and fear swept over his whole body, feeling his legs crumble to the ground. His heart surged in pain, his blood began to heat up and his eyes burned. His skin, itching everywhere, feeling little pins being stuck everywhere, his bones breaking...

Everything stopped. He could breath, but his whole body was still numb and sore from that experience. He looked up, to be greeted by a wand aimed at him. Behind that wand was Voldemort.

Harry forced himself to stand, staring into the killers eyes. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" His voice angry, wondering why Voldemort was just smiling.

"I'm here now, and you, will die."

* * *

><p>Harrys eyes flung open, expecting to be dead when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Panic struck through him as he realized he was awake and Voldemort was back and here trying to kill him, until he heard Dracos calming voice.<p>

"Malfoy?" Harry calmed down, still panting. "Oh god, oh god Malfoy I'm so sorry!" He let his arms relax under Dracos grip who eventually let go.

"I-I was having a nightmare, I thought.. I thought you were-"

"It's okay Potter." Draco said. "I know you were, you were trying to rip apart your bed and I figured I should wake you up before you ripped your own head off."

Harry stared at Draco, before laughing a little bit. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to the smell of bacon.<p>

Yes, it was definitely bacon. Why would he be smelling bacon?

His legs slung off the side of the bed, as Draco arched his back and stretched out his arms. His head sank back into his hands, before deciding to get up. He walked over to the kitchen area, and leaned on shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms. Harry was standing over the stove, stirring around bacon on a frying pan, still in his pajamas. Nearly.

Draco felt his eyes wander Harrys body. He noticed how deliciously long and thin his legs were, how strong his arms and shoulders looked.

Reality snapped back to Dracos mind instantly when Harry turned around, looking stunned and embarrassed. "Oh, gosh. Sorry, I figured you'd still be in bed."

"So, you always cook breakfast half naked?" Draco joked, regretting the words that he just spoke.

"Speak for yourself Malfoy." Harry laughed, turning back to his bacon. Draco rolled his eyes, remembering he was also only wearing his boxers. He went back to his cot, and threw on longer pajama pants and a shirt and returned to the kitchen area. He sank back into his seat, noticing Harry had also thrown on more covering clothing.

"If you want some breakfast help yourself, I cooked extra." Harry said, taking his plate to the table. Draco blinked, for the past few days Harry and Draco made their own separate meals.

"Er, sure, thanks." He said, scooping some for himself whilst ignoring Harrys remark about 'two thank yous in 10 hours time'. They ate quietly, with some strange awkward tension hanging above their heads.

"So," Harry dared, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What should we do today?"

Before Draco could whip up a sarcastic witty reply, a familiar brown barn owl flew into the tent, landing infront of Harry. Harry gave the owl a treat before taking the note, watching it fly back outside. Harry instantly recognized Hermiones handwriting as he read aloud,

_"I've got great news Harry. Meet me at 12 Grim, today. 12pm, sharp._"

"I guess that answers my own question."

Draco nodded, eyebrows raised like he didn't care.

"Look, Malfoy I'm sorry about last night. I've just, been having nightmares for a long time but they never get that bad." Harry said awkwardly.

"I know. You know you yell a lot in your sleep? I always thought it was just a bad neighborhood with lots late-night talkers outside when we were in your place, but since we've been here you actually do talk in your sleep. Frankly I find it quite amusing."

"Amusing!" Harry repeated, kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "You're not always begging for help in your sleep, sometimes you mention Ginny." Draco smirked, turning his attention back to his breakfast hearing Harry nearly choke on his orange juice.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Anyway, what good news do you have, Hermione?"

Hermione sat down infront of Draco and Harry, holding a cup of tea in her hand. She had arrived a few minutes prior to Harry and Draco.

"Yesterday night there was another muggle murder. They still think it was Malfoy, however, we now have full proof that it wasn't. You've been with Malfoy the whole time, they can't deny it if it comes from you." Hermiones voice was cheerful, and excited.

Harry shook his head. "All true, but now I'm also wanted. If me or Malfoy even dare to show our faces-"

"Harry, I wasn't finished. I got Ron to talk to Kingsley who's agreed to have the both of you put on trial, so you can give your statements and it'll give them enough time to consider the facts."

Harry looked at Draco, then back at Hermione. "Oh, well Hermione that really is wonderful news! When is the trial?"

"In three days. I'll come back to get you, and we'll all go down together. You're safe for now, Malfoy isn't but you're somewhat in the clear. The warrants are over with Harry! You can stay here, I've taken the liberty to let Kreacher know you two would be staying for a few days. He wasn't happy, completely ignored me and scowled but he knows anyway. I've cleaned up the bedroom upstairs, oh Harry this is so exciting!" Hermiones arm flew around Harry, then pulled back. "I've got to go meet Ron, see you in three days!" And with that Hermione apparated.

Harry sat there, stunned. Hermione talked so fast and was gone so quickly he barely had time to process anything.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Harry and Draco were both in remarkably good moods, but they both had good reasons to be considering the fact they would be free in a couple days time.<p>

"Let's go to a pub tonight." Harry said, looking up from his book he was reading. Draco looked up from his book, who was sitting across from him in the living area on a rocking chair.

"A pub? A public place, together? ... Are you mad?"

Harry rolled his eyes, slipping a bookmark between the pages before setting his book down. "It'd be fun, sort of like a celebration. Besides, I want to get out for a change, and I unfortunately don't trust you enough to leave you alone in this place, incase someone else shows up."

"If you haven't noticed, Potter, I'm still a wanted criminal until the trial." Draco said, turning his focus back to his book.

"Well we'll go to Ireland then, last year Ron and I travelled across Ireland for a weekend so I know places to apparate to. No one will know who you are there."

Draco sighed, setting his book on the table. "Fine, I guess it might be kind of fun. Even if it is with you."

* * *

><p>"Perfect! How about this one Malfoy?" Harry said, looking into a large pub filled with muggles.<p>

"Sure, there are plenty of muggles to hide us in there."

Harry and Draco walked into the pub together. The place really was bigger than it looked, and full of muggles. The pub wasn't very light, and it smelled a lot like smoke and roast beef, but it would do. The music was loud, but not deafening. They went up to the bar and sat themselves down on a couple of empty stools.

"Gin and tonic for me, please." Harry said to the bartender, then looked over at Draco. Draco just shook his head.

"I don't know what to say Harry, I didn't grow up with muggles like you. Just, order me something. Anything, I don't care." A smile grew on Harrys face, glad that Draco was letting his guard down being around muggles and all.

"And a smithwick for him too, thanks." Harry called. "It's just a typical ale, everyone likes it." He said, once the bartender returned with both of their drinks. Draco took a sip.

"Not bad I guess." He said, taking a few more.

"Have you ever even had an alcoholic drink before?"

"Of course I have. Just, not a muggle one."

Harry laughed. "It's not just a muggle thing, we're all people and we all drink the same stuff. Except potions and pumpkin juice. And butterbeer."

The night was filled with jokes and laughs. Harry was mentally shocked as to how well they got along that night. After a few more drinks they began examining other women in the bar. Draco particulary liked a black haired one that reminded them of Pansy, while Harry had yet to decide which one he fansied most.

"How bout' that one?" Draco pointed to a tall woman with a pretty face, with deep brown hair.

"Nah, too tall fer me. She's pretty cute." Harry said, nodding towards a shorter, cuter looking blonde.

"I figured you'd be on more about red heads Potter!" Draco said, suppressing a laugh.

Harry shook his head. "I prefer blondes."

The pubs noise slowly died out once half the people left, and Draco downed one more beer before calling quits on drinking. "I think that's enough for me." He slurred, staring at Harry who was sipping on his tenth drink.

Harry gulped down the last few drops, slamming the glass on the table. He turned to Draco. "What?"

Draco stared back, before they both burst out laughing about nothing. "W-we better go then mate!" Draco said, standing up. Harry placed the money on the counter before following the wobbling Draco out the door.

Harry looked at Draco as they sat down on a bench outside in the night. "What, what was it like?"

Draco looked at Harry, who looked as though he was about to fall asleep. "What was what like?"

Harry blinked, trying to hold in his laugh. "What was it like.. to hug Voldemort?" Unable to hold his laugh in, he burst out when Draco smacked his arm laughing with him.

"I-it was very very awkward." He said, determined not to pass out. His stomach was queasy, and his mind was out of control. He had absolutely no idea what was really happening. "How, Potter, do you expect us to get back?"

"Well, I figured, we'd apparate!" Harry exclaimed, being sarcastic.

Draco shook his head. "You git! We I well, I don't think we're in a good state to apparate l-like this!"

"We can try!"

* * *

><p>They made it, in one piece. Harry apparated them to the front of the door, with a lot of concentration. They stumbled in, but the door frame had other plans and tripped Harry flat on the ground with Draco tumbling after. They both landed stomachs on the floor, faces turned to eachothers. "Th-there's a door there." Draco groaned annoyingly, not bothering to get up off the floor. Harry snorted, letting his face rest on the old dirty floor. Harry noticed how close Draco was. Their shoulders were touching, and he could make out how stunning Dracos silver eyes really were.<p>

"I'm too drunk to get up." Harry said, breaking the strange silence as they stared at eachother.

"Me too." So they both layed there for a few moments. They both had their eyes shut, thinking about how disgusting this floor actually was. Draco finally heaved himself up, took off his leather jacket and helped Harry to his feet. "Off to bed now." He said, grabbing the railing as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Erm.." Harry stuttered, once he noticed there was only one bed. "I figured there would be two beds." He sat on the bed, once he did so the bed gave a loud creak on the floor.

"S'okay, I'll be takin the couch. Goodnight then-" Draco stopped, seeing Harry flop onto the old bed.

"No, wait, just sleep here with me." Harry called out, getting comfortable ontop of the sheets on his back. Draco, way too drunk to care, layed down on his back beside Harry. They layed there, eventually drifting off into unconsciousness. It didn't last long, Draco awoke only about an hour later when he decided he needed a glass of water. He still felt drunk, but he was able to realize his surroundings and make decisions clearly. He still felt dizzy and queasy. He got up, rubbing his eyes before quietly sneaking downstairs into the kitchen. He couldn't see a damned thing, so he used his wand to light up the room. It took him a while to actually find a glass through the mess and abnormally large amounts of cupboards. Eventually he did, and he enjoyed every sip of the water. His stomach instantly felt better. Draco sat down on one of the old chairs, breathing out a long comfortable sigh. It was nice, being in the same room with Harry during the rare moments they actually got along. He found himself thinking that they could even turn out to be_ friends_ after the whole mess was over with. The thought was a strange feeling, but he definitely could see it happening. Other thoughts wandered his mind, remembering the battle and how badly he wanted to see Harry die at the time. His thoughts back then were heartless, but the only reason he actually tried because he feared the Dark Lord and what he could do. It didn't matter anyway now, that was a long time ago and he had the future to look forward to. Draco lifted himself up, and silently made his way back to the staircase. Each step he took, the staircase made as much effort to make as much noise as it could. Once Draco turned around the corner to enter the bedroom, he was greeted by bumping into a tipsy Harry.

Harry blinked, startled. "S-sorry, didn't see you there." His eyes rolling, almost falling backwards. Draco caught his arm before he did.

"It's alright. Still drunk I see?" Harry nodded, unable to make eye contact. Draco rolled his eyes. "Back to bed with you. What are you doing up?" He led Harry back to the bed and helped him lie down.

"Heard footsteps, th-thought it was Kreesher." Harry mumbled, refusing to lie down. He just sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Draco sat beside him.

"You feelin alright?" Worry struck Draco, thinking Harry was about to vomit all over the place.

"I'm fine. Jus' thinkin." Harry replied.

"About what?"

Harry turned his head toward Draco. A few short moments passed before Harry let himself fall into the pillow. Draco swallowed, his chest tightening and feeling slightly nervous as he went back to his own side and layed down. He thought he heard Harry mumble something, before falling back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Several hours later, Draco woke up with his head pounding. Muttering to himself, Draco stretched and stood up, being shaken by a minor dizzy spell. The stairs were fortunately quiet as he made his way downstairs, memories of the previous night flooding back in his mind. The thought of Harry and him sleeping in the same bed together weighed heavily on his mind, but the thought quickly disappeared as he heard a womans voice coming from the kitchen. Draco stood away from the open door frame, making sure to stay quiet and not be seen.

"_I don't know, Harry_," Draco instantly recognized Hermiones lowered voice. "_It's kind of weird. I'd expect someone else would be alright, but why Malfoy?_"

Draco leaned in closer, hearing Harry laugh a little.

"_You don't think I've asked myself the same question? Besides it was only a thought, nothing more. It freaked me out too, a lot more than you know._"

"_I should hope so!... Why do you keep scratching your arm, Harry? Everything okay?_"

"_It's nothing, just.. itchy clothing I suppose._"

Silence.

"_Don't give me that look Hermione, honestly!_"

Draco got bored quickly during the rest of their conversation, so he stepped forward infront of the doorway. "Enjoying a lovely morning tea, are we? Thanks for the invite." Draco said, with a touch of sarcasm.

"I didn't want to wake you. Sorry." Harry said, stealing a warning glance from Hermione as he shot his sleeve back down his arm. Dracos eyes narrowed, passing by Hermione to get his own breakfast. Hermione shrugged and turned back to Harry.

"I better go. Thanks for the tea, Harry. I'll be up at your hearing with Malfoy on Tuesday. Prepare yourself today and tomorrow. And maybe you could get a couple groceries-" Hermione insisted, looking back towards the empty cupboards. "You boys will starve with Kreacher being his useless self."

Harry hugged Hermione goodbye before closing the door behind her. Draco listened as he heard the footsteps returned to the kitchen, their eyes awkwardly meeting for a split moment until they looked away. Draco felt rather disappointed, but couldn't figure out exactly why. The chairs squeaked as they both sat down at the table. Moments of strange silence overtook them, both wanting to say something but neither could. Dracos fists clenched irritably as the unbearable silence annoyed him. "Groceries then?"

* * *

><p>Casually shopping for groceries with your longest enemy, in a muggle grocery store, is not a day Draco would have ever expected. Then again almost none of his life was anything he'd ever even dreamed it would be. Not that all of it turned out to be a complete horror story, just.. most of it.<p>

"We don't need three apples Malfoy." Harry said, putting one of the shiny yellow tinted green apples Draco had slipped into the cart.

"I like Apples." He quietly muttered, slipping it back to the pile when Harry wasn't noticing.

"Honestly, how much do you expect us to eat in two days?" Harry said, sticking two potatoes in a thin plastic bag. Draco just shrugged. His mind was elsewhere, not really caring much for groceries. Another thing was distracting him. A man, who kept gazing over at the pair every now and then. He seemed to be in every isle, looking at the same food they did.

"Would you focus please?" Harry called, instantly blushing once he noticed several people staring at him.

"Settle down Potter, you're attracting attention. Besides I_ really_ could care less! I just want to get out of here, these muggles are driving me nuts." Draco spat, narrowing his eyes after making a seemingly familiar eye contact with the strange man.

Once outside, Harry slipped the bags into Hermiones charmed pouch and slipped it back in his pocket. "So, where to next?"

Draco shrugged, keeping his focus on someone else walking out of the store. "I don't want you to panic," Draco whispered, putting a hand carefully on Harrys arm to let him know what he was staring at. Draco glanced back at Harry who finally understood.

"We're being followed." Harrys voice sounded surprised, but rather calm. Draco dropped his arms and turned away, back facing the man who continued walking towards a car in the parking lot. "What do we do? We don't want to seem like we know he's following us."

"I don't know, you're supposed to be the hero, you think of a plan!"

Harry glared at Draco, looking away from the other man for a second. "You know how I feel about that-"

"POTTER LOOK OUT!" Draco grabbed Harrys arm as he pulled him away from a spell that was casted their way. They ducked behind a large garbage can, Harry quickly grabbing his wand and throwing a hex at whoever casted it. Suddenly about four or so spells came at once, but before Draco could help he felt himself off the ground and into air, before landing infront of 12 grimmauld place. Draco sat upwards, heaving himself off the ground with his arms before noticing Harry staring at him.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harrys voice stammered loudly, opening the door catching his breath.

"You call that brilliant? Who the hell would be attacking us? I thought Aurors weren't allowed to attack those going on trials!"

"They aren't." Harry stated, slamming the door shut behind them, beginning to pace back and forth, hands running through his hair. "Those people? They weren't Aurors. No way."

"Then who, Potter, do you suppose would be attacking us? Spying on us, following us, trying to kill us?" Draco impatiently watched Harry who just stood there, doing his 'thinking to himself' thing he does quite often. Draco bit his tongue as he walked passed Harry to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry demanded, grabbing Dracos arm while looking bewildered.

"Out for a walk, bloody hell Potter relax!" He tugged his arm away from Harry before leaving.

"Not without me you're not!"

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry walked for about five minutes, steering clear of public places and neighborhoods. They found a quiet little pathway in the forest, and followed it down to the river where they sat on a bench facing the roaring water from a cliff. The pair sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Draco couldn't be the first to talk, he had a mind stuffed with everything so forming words would be difficult. Luckily for him, Harry eventually spoke.<p>

"I've been on this bench before. With Sirius." His voice was shallow and quiet. Draco turned to look at him, noticing his eyes were clouded. He didn't say anything for once, and just let Harry have this own moment to himself. "What happens once this whole ordeal is done with?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, confused by Harrys question. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go back to hating you."

Ah. Now Draco understood. "So you don't hate me? I'm still a little confused. We aren't friends."

"Nor should we be. But I don't want to be enemies."

"Why not? Face it Potter. We we're both born to hate each other. It's.. just how it's meant to be."

Harry shook his head. "You just don't get it."

"Explain it to me then, because I really don't understand." Harry continued to avoid looking at Draco like he was afraid of something. It made no sense really.

"I don't know, honestly. I hardly understand it myself. It's like, when I try to be nice I remember who you are and I instantly remember all the things I absolutely hate about you."

Draco grinned. "I feel so loved, thank you."

"And then you go and do things like that!" Harry burst, annoyed.

"What? Do things like what? I don't quite follow." Draco was a bit set back by the sudden outrage.

"Y-you go and say things like that! You start off in a good mood, then you hate me again, then I try and solve things and you go and ruin it all with more of your sarcastic remarks and I can't deal with it! You're right, we'll never be friends but the least you could do is try. After everything we've been through, not just this past month or so, but since we first met. Things change, I changed, you've obviously changed. Why can't we just... Oh, forget it. I obviously made a mistake." Harry scowled.

Dracos mouth opened as if to say something, but he could hardly find the words to say. Nothing was making sense, why did Harry even want to be friends? Who bloody well cares if they continue to have these happy days after the trial. They'd never see each other again, and that's what Draco looked forward to most. More silent moments passed, and Draco actually started to feel bad. His eyes closed as he layed his pace down in his palms. He didn't really want Harry mad at him. He was just being nice, after all.

"You want to know something?" Draco finally said, looking back up.

"What." Harry returned in an unfriendly sort of way.

"My best friends would have given me to the dementors if they knew saving me would end their arses in Azkaban as well."

Harry looked stunned. Draco only shook his head, he knew it was true. Crabbe and Goyle would definitely not even care, they'd just run off and find someone else to follow aimlessly around. Pansy, on the other hand, might have at least tried but he knew her well enough to know she was still a true Slytherin. It was unfortunate, even in Dracos mind he knew his friends weren't really friends. Harry had done more for him then anyone else ever did in their entire life. He couldn't say the same for his mother, but his father practically even forced him to become a Death Eater.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry finally said.

Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the tension, so he thought up a way to bring on a little more excitement. "Oh, and I read your journal."

Harry shifted. He turned to face Draco. "You.. what?"

"I read your journal."

"You read... all of it?" Harrys voice was suddenly quiet and worried. Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was something of importance in there that he may have missed.

"It was the night after you found me, I was bored and... well, I still really hated you at that time. I only read a bit of it. Well, most of it. Actually only the first couple of pages then I got bored, and the very last page to. And one or two around the middle... Why so scared? Was there something in there that I couldn't have read?"

Harry shook his head, taking in a relieved sigh. "N-no. Just, don't do it again. I thought you meant you read it today or- never mind." Harry said, covering his mouth. Draco smirked, realizing Harry had written something recently.

"Ah! So, there's some new reading I need to have a look at then, yea?" Draco said cheerfully, walking away. Harry panicked and bolted after Draco, grabbing his arm.

"Don't you dare Malfoy!" His voice was loud, and his eyes wide as if he had just been hit by a train.

"Watch me!" Draco replied, snatching his arm away and running back down the path towards the house.

"MALFOY NO! You prat!" Harry chased after him, Draco laughing hysterically as he finally made it up the steps and into the door, locking it behind him before Harry got in. He raced up the stairs, to hear Harry bursting through the doors, catching up to him. Draco almost tripped as he felt his foot being caught by Harry halfway up the stairs. Draco couldn't have that, he quickly pushed his shoe off before noticing Harry actually looked amused by the whole situation. He ran to the door, and attempted to close it but Harry was there first and pushed with his shoulder against the door, sticking his foot between the edge and the door itself.

"Malfoy don't you dare! Let me in!" Harry said between breaths.

"What's so bad about it? What did you write? Is it about how absolutely adorable I am, or how crazy jealous you are of my shoes?" Draco laughed, finally giving up and backing off from the door. Harry pushed, accidently slamming the door on the other side of the wall.

"N-no! Just, please. It's just private that's all! None of your business!" He carefully stepped forward, noticing Draco had his wand out.

"Accio Journal!" Draco called, suddenly watching the leather book from the side table float to his hands. Draco stared at Harry, who kept his frightened gaze on the journal. Draco smirked as he slowly teased Harry, beginning to flip through the pages. It didn't last long, Harry charged at him, causing them both to fall on the floor, Harry landing ontop of Draco. Harrys hands reached for the book that fell just over Dracos head, before hearing Draco cough under his presence.

"Get off me you git! You're suffocating me! I give, alright? I won't read you're stupid book!" He rolled over, sitting up beside Harry who was holding onto the book for dear life. "What is so bad that you would go that far to not get me to read it?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you, obviously."

"I'll find out soon enough Potter." Draco held his gaze, determined to figure out what that boy was hiding.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco shifted. The couch wasn't nearly as comfortable as it looked. It smelled of stale leather, and the blankets were abnormally dry and crunchy. Draco fluffed the flat pillow out a little bit before getting somewhat comfortable, letting his thoughts aimlessly wander about. Draco started, thinking about going back home a free man. His last day of being determined a criminal was tomorrow, and Draco was definitely looking forward to that. The last day of Harry as well. He wouldn't have to deal with constant drama, annoying looks... He figured he might have been a little harsh on Harry the past few days. As much as he tried, he kept ruining the happy moods on purpose to get out of it. It was uncomfortable, and he hated it.

_No you don't._

Draco pondered that, if he really did hate being around Harry as much as he forced himself to believe. He couldn't hide the truth anymore, he knew Harry was his friend. They were friends. They bonded, forgot about the past and moved on. If Harry could do that, then Draco could to.

_You'll never be friends with Potter. You're a Malfoy._

Draco shook the voice of his father out of his head. This was irritating. Once more, he shifted himself around the old couch. He wasn't going to be able to sleep with Harry on his mind. Draco rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to get up and walk it off. Each step was heavy, he was so incredibly tired. He hadn't slept well in days, and it was finally catching up to him. To Dracos surprise, he saw the boy on his mind sitting at the kitchen table under candle light with his elbows on the table, starring at his arms. They quickly dropped below the table once he noticed Draco standing at the doorway.

"I.. er, sorry. I couldn't sleep, I came to get some water..." Draco stammered, while avoiding a yawn causing his eyes to water up a little bit.

"Same." Harry said, slowly stretching his shoulders back, stiffling a yawn. "Why can't you sleep? Did you want to sleep on the bed instead? I don't mind taking the couch, if you want."

Draco shook his head, running the tap water into a glass then joining Harry at the table. "It's okay. The couch is fine." He noticed Harrys eyes were slightly red. And terribly green. He looked different without his glasses on. He moved his focus to Harrys arms, which Harry seemed to be subconsciously rubbing.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Draco found himself asking curiously.

"Nothing, I... uhrm, they just.. Nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, let me see then."

Harry frowned. "No, actually I'm feeling quite tired I think I'll go back to bed-" Harry didn't move, suddenly aware that Draco had already grabbed his wrist and was looking at his arms.

"Good god, Potter!" Dracos eyes widened as he saw Harrys arms. Words, scars actually, but words were lined all down it. Red marks were sprawled as well, but he guessed that was from the constant scratching. "I must not tell lies.." He noticed these words down his arm several times, including the back of his hand, which he always knew was there. "These are.. all of these... Honestly?"

Harry didn't move. Draco moved his other hand up, and let his fingers trail down the scars, feeling the small punctures and how horrible they must have felt. Draco looked up at Harry, after noticing his arm was suddenly covered in goose bumps. They locked gazes, but Harry broke it by twisting his arm away from Draco and out of his grip. Draco swallowed, unsure of what just happened. "Potter, I'm sor-"

"Just leave it alone, kay?" Harry got up quickly, crossing his arms over his stomach and disappearing around the corner. Draco followed, and quickly stood infront of the stairs on the first step before Harry could go up. "Please Malfoy, not now."

"Just, I'm sorry. How long have they been bothering you?"

"A couple of weeks, I suppose. It doesn't matter, move." Harry stepped closer to Draco expecting him to move but he didn't. Draco stared, seeing some sort of fear in Harrys eyes. He slowly stepped down off the first stair, suddenly noticing how dangerously close they were. He could tell Harry didn't like it, as he stepped backwards. But Draco followed. Harry swallowed nervously, as he was eventually walked back into a wall, Draco still close.

Draco decided to press his luck. Something was happening, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he liked it. It might have been how tired he was, or how insanely mysterious Harrys eyes looked.

"Stop." Harry said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Draco just smirked.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything."

"Stop..." Harry swallowed again, Draco could tell Harry was nervous as hell now. However, it was a mutual feeling, Draco could feel his chest begin to tighten as he inched his face cautiously towards Harry. Harry didn't move, eyes wide and heavy. Draco had absolutely no idea what pushed him to do this. He lifted his hand, and put a finger gently on Harrys chest.

"Accept my apology and I'll stop." He whispered, feeling Harrys body tremble slightly. Draco waited for a second, before slowly trailing his finger down his chest, pushing against the thin fabric of his tee-shirt, waiting to see Harrys reaction. There was none, but Harrys face went completely pale as Dracos finger reached his stomach.

"Alright! Malfoy just stop! I accept, alright?" Harry squeaked, shivering at Dracos touch.

Satisfied, Draco stepped back allowing Harry to leave. Harry breathed a relieved sigh as he glared at Draco, walking around him and quickly back upstairs. Draco watched him walk upstairs, then making his way back to his own couch. He still had too much on his mind to sleep after that. He was wide awake now, and decided he definitely needed to read Harrys journal.

It was only about half an hour later when Draco was able to silently tiptoe into Harrys room, grab the book and go back downstairs. It took about an extra five minutes just from being so slow. He sat down on his couch, lifting his pillow higher so he could comfortably sit to read.

Draco traced his fingers on the soft leather, opening it and flipping to where the ink stopped near the end of the journal. He flipped back a page, and noticed his last entry took up a full page and a half.

"_I'm at a loss. I'm terrified, and I don't know why. It's as if all my bloody secrets are going to come out now. I told Hermione how I felt, and she thinks of it just as strange as I do! I've probably gone mad, haven't I_?"

Draco snorted. 'You're mad talking to a journal like it's your best friend, so of course you are.' He continued to read, flipping the page to read the final half. It was very interesting so far...

"..._ I can't believe what I told Hermione today. I must have been tired, or hexed or something. I can't even believe myself for thinking it. I had another nightmare, but I dreamt that Malfoy woke me up. I knew I was still dreaming, but all I can remember is staring at him, thinking how warm he was and mysterious his eyes were. I hate myself, I woke up sweating in a complete daze. And now I find myself depressed that Malfoy won't even be friends with me. It's like I've got some kind of stupid crush on him, I hate it. It's disgusting, right_?"

Draco slammed the book shut. He stared at it, before dropping it on the table as if it were infected with something. Draco stood up, unsure of what to do now. Although it kind of made sense really, as to why Harry was always so nervous when they talked or made eye contact. It made sense to why he was so flustered at Draco touching him. How, how... How... Draco couldn't even put words to how awful he felt about the whole thing. It was Potter! Crushing on him! How repulsive, horrible, demeaning... yet interestingly intriguing.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco yawned, noticing he had fallen asleep reading Harrys journal. The sun was barely rising, but it was light enough to see outside. Panic washed through him, he needed to get the journal back before Harry noticed it was gone. He knew Harry would get mad if he had learned that Draco discovered his ominous crush on him. The same way he did last night, he quietly returned the book and went back to the kitchen. This would be kind of fun, this was a chance Draco couldn't pass up. Some good old mind tricks to pass up the last day with Harry.

Draco slumped into the kitchen chairs, sipping his cup of tea while reading the Daily Prophet. Kreacher had brought it in this morning. Draco had actually liked Kreacher, not only was he friendly but he knew a lot about his mother. Before Narcissa was a Malfoy, she was a Black. She and her two sisters, (Bellatrix and Andromeda) at very young ages, used to come to this house and visit with their cousins, who unfortunately involved one of them being Harrys godfather. Kreacher was often friendly towards those who kept the pureblood family running, so he welcomed Draco with open arms. Though it sort of creeped him out, he was glad to have a loyal house elf around while he stayed here.

Draco heard footsteps slowly coming down the stairs, and he was greeted with a messy black haired boy glaring daggers at him.

"Good morning." Draco managed to say, straightening out the paper while sipping his tea. Harry didn't reply, just mumbled something before making his own cup and sitting down at the table. Harry took out a piece of parchment, and began scribbling something that Draco couldn't quite make out. He frowned, folded up the newspaper and tossed it infront of him. Harry glanced up from his parchment, still looking annoyed.

"Look, Potter I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me, I just-"

"It's alright, just forget about it." Harry mumbled, sipping his tea while neglecting to talk about last nights mishaps.

"Alright."

The day went on fairly well. They ended up forgetting about the previous night, and acted as if everything was back to normal again. Around midday, Harry joined Draco in the living space with his coat draping over his arms.

"I have to visit Teddy today."

"Who's Teddy?" Draco questioned dully.

"My godson, Lupins son." Harry frowned, as he noticed Draco trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're kidding? Lupin had a son, and made _you_... his godfather?"

"Why is that such a surprise? Remus trusted me fully and-"

"_Remus?_ First name basis, were you?"

"Yes! I mean, of course. He was Siruis's best friend, and my dads... He trusted me, as I trusted him, and.. I don't know, it's quite an honor really. But I'm bringing Teddy here for an hour or so, so.. just, you know. Be prepared for that and all."

"Why? Is the kid a werewolf too?"

Harry sent a rather rude look to Draco. "No, and he's not a kid. He's still a baby."

Before Draco could object, Harry was out the door with his broom and already apparated away. Dracos mind reamed, dreading the thought of having a baby around all day. At least he had tomorrow to look forward to.  
>It was barely forty minutes before Harry returned, with a baby in his arms. Draco kept his attention on his book, not wanting to be bothered until the kid was gone. He watched as Harry brought the baby into the kitchen, walking straight passed Draco without acknowledgment. This was fine though, at least he could concentrate on reading if he was being ignored.<p>

'_The body was cold, lifeless, and Dr. Honderco could feel a strange presence within the corridors the-_'

Draco looked up from his book, to see the baby staring as it crawled slowly towards him. Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, you're baby is having an adventure around a very dangerous house." He called out, still watching the baby. Teddy crawled forward again, but shifted over flimsily so he was sitting on his bottom. They both stared at eachother, Teddys face lighting up as a smile and a light laugh came from him. Draco arched his eyebrows.

"I think he likes you!" Harry said, scooping Teddy up in his arms. "Would you mind watching him for a minute? I just have to make him some breakfast."

Draco glared. "You can't just keep him in there with you?"

"Malfoy, please."

Draco sighed, placing his book on the table and sitting himself on the floor against the couch. "Yeh, sure." Draco relaxed a little bit, watching Harry leave to go whip up some pumpkin paste. Being around babies had always been an uncomfortable feeling for Draco, and he never exactly knew why. It might have been because they just stared at you, as if you were some exciting new creature it's never seen before. Or maybe it was the fact that every single baby Draco has been near, was always _so happy_. He never remembered a happy time in his childhood, how was it fair that every other baby could be except him? It's not that he had a horrible childhood mind you, but it was constantly filled with darkness. The happy moments Draco could even remember was learning how powerful his family was. But even that had a little negativity. Now, none of that mattered. He was hated as being a Malfoy.

Soon enough, Dracos thoughts were cut short. Harry returned to the living space, with a small bowl full of freshly blended pumpkins, and a bottle of warm milk. He sat beside Draco on the floor, leaving Draco to feel slightly uneasy.

"You're not going to feed the thing in here are you?" Draco jested, bringing his arms loosely around his knees. Sitting on the hard floor was starting to feel awkward.

"Well.. I was going to." Harry replied, starting to get up. Draco let out an annoyed grunt.

"Bloody sit down will you? I was only joking. I just don't like the smell of... pumpkin."

"No, you just don't like being around _Teddy_. That's his name you know. He's not a thing." Harry settled himself back down against the couch.

"Whatever."

"And why not feed him here? The kitchens too much of a mess. And besides, it's not like he's infested with some sort of contagious cute charm that you'd hate to get." Harry said, taking the spoon out of Teddys mouth who dribbled a bit of the pumpkin on his chin.

"It's not like I'd need that anyway!" Draco gaped, seeming offended.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you saying that I'm _not_ cute? Because believe me, Potter, I think you think so."

Draco felt Harrys eyes burning at him, even though Harry had tried to hide it.

"W-why would you think that? That's awfully creepy. Because, I really don't." Harry frowned, placing the empty bowl of food onto the table with a loud _clunk_. Draco just grinned, he did enjoy playing with Harrys mind. He was easily fooled, and very easy to embarrass.

"Honestly Potter, the past few weeks have been nothing BUT creepy. This whole thing between us is creepy. This.. this house is creepy. That baby is even creepy-"

"Alright, I get it. What do you mean between us? You think old rivalries can't be friends?"

"You _want_ to be friends with me, Potter? We've already had this conversation."

Harry breathed in, becoming rather annoyed. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." His tone was slightly angry now, and Draco felt a pang of pity as Harry scooped Teddy up and brought him in the kitchen. It seemed like every conversation they had always ended up in an argument. Not that it should have bothered Draco, but for some stupid reason it did.

"Can we actually have a conversation," Draco stated, following Harry into the kitchen. "Or must we continue to act like children?"

"We still are children. We're only 18."

"Actually, I'm 19 Potter." Draco said, instantly realizing that.

"Since when?"

"Since.. Uhm, doesn't matter." The day Draco turned 19 would have been the day that he and Harry both fled from his flat, after a couple of Aurors slammed down his door. He didn't remember, nor did he even really care due to the events that happened, and still didn't care. It didn't even matter, he hadn't cared much for his 18th birthday either. Birthdays never really meant anything anyway. Not to the Malfoys.

"Alright then..."

Not much time had passed before Harry decided he wanted to take a nap. It was barely noon, but Draco didn't care. As long as Harry kept the stupid baby upstairs with him, he was happy, but not for long. Eventually boredom kicked in, and an hour of sitting and reading was lacking the days daily excitement. Draco decided to have some final fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry gave up the useless attempts of sleep, and decided maybe a bit of writing could keep his mind off of everything. He pushed himself up against the headboard before grabbing his glasses and a pen. As soon as he reached for the journal, he noticed in between was a corner of a page bent inwards. Strange... Harry had always been careful when handling his book, and this was definitely not there when he wrote in it last. Harry abruptly felt blood rush to his cheeks. Draco must have snuck up and read it... The guts! He probably read his latest entry, about the grotesque one-time thoughts he had about Draco. How embarrassing!

Harrys embarrassment turned to irritation in a flash. So, if this is how Draco wants to play, then Harry would have a bit of fun with it. Quickly flipping to the next blank page, he began to write.

_"I wish Ginny were here. She'd keep my mind off of everything. God, I'm so nervous for tomorrow. It's even more nerve wracking having Malfoy being so blind as to what could happen. He could die tomorrow, for all we know. Id normally be all for it but considering he's innocent... That's not something I could live with. Even if i still hate him with a passion. I can't sleep now. I wasn't planning on it anyway, I actually came up here to write. It honestly helps me relax a little bit, and it's easy to let out anything I can't really say out loud. Ninety percent of this stuff in this damn book is just fake now anyway._

_Honestly, I wish I could help Malfoy. I know how much he would hate that. I know how much he hates being around me, especially everyday for the past two weeks. Merlin knows how much I enjoy it too, he actually thinks we could be friends after all this. I didn't even know any Malfoy knew what the word friendship even meant. I only want to help him so I have something to hold against him, instead of it always being the other way around."_

Harry cringed. He figured maybe he was being too harsh, he really did want to try and befriend the jerk. It was just so hard to when Draco consisted to be an insufferable prick.

"_Whatever. After tomorrow I'll never have to see him again."_

* * *

><p>He thinks I'm stupid. Honestly, who could fool a Malfoy? Draco saw right through it. Harry had come down only five minutes ago with purposely smudged ink on his right hand, saying he'd be gone for twenty minutes to drop Teddy back off. Harry waved goodbye with that hand, trying to let Draco know he had been up to more writing in the journal. Well, first off, Harry never waves. Secondly, the ink dries to quickly to be able to smudge unless he vigorously rubbed his palm against the paper. Draco simply nodded, pretending not to notice, and as soon as that door shut Draco was half way up the stairs eagerly wanting to know what Harry wrote. Obviously Harry wanted him to read it. And he understood why afterwards.<p>

I've upgraded from stupid to a complete moron. How dull does he think I am? It was way too easy to tell Harry was lying. Obviously he still did hate him, but not as much as he'd like to believe. Harry had kept him alive afterall, saved him from a fate worse than death. Draco never really understood the real reason as too why he did that, Harry continued to use excuses such as being innocent, or being all for morals. The amount of hate they shared for eachother couldn't just be forgotten that easily, it seems so simple but there must have been something more too it. Draco couldn't pin point it, and when he had found out about Harrys little day crush, it kind of made more sense. Though Harry never mentioned it in his previous entries, this was something new. And in Dracos mind, this whole Harry liking Draco was rather flattering-

I did not just think that! For a second, Draco thought he was all fine and relaxed until the thought dawned on him, causing anger to violently surface. Teeth clenched, Draco threw the book at a wall, causing an old painting of a tree to slip off it's nail and come crashing to the floor. It didn't break, but it made quite the sound. He felt his chest rising quickly, his breathing became heavy and he knew he needed to calm down before his anger got any worse. Last time he had a breakdown, he had broken a mirror in the manor and cut up his hands on accident pretty badly. But as far as anyone knew, Draco has had more of the angry breakdowns in the past year then he's had in his entire life. It wasn't normally like him to get so angry, no one would blame him of course considering all that he's been through. He definitely didn't need to be caught, so carefully placing the book back in it's original spot and replacing the fallen painting, he gathered his bitter emotions and headed back downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Early morning light beamed through the old broken windows at 12 Grimmauld Place. Dust hovered in the air, as if time were put to a stop. A warm feeling spread through Harry's body once he stirred from a dreamless slumber, taking in a deep yawn and stretching out his arms. He felt rather perky now that he slept well, as he always does when waking up from a sleep with no nightmares. Today was the day Draco was put on trial, and it was going to be interesting. Mixed feelings approached Harry, he wasn't sure wether he'd be happy or scared for today. However, the mirthful feeling died instantly when he noticed a particular leather-bound book missing from his bedside table.

Heart pounding, and chest flaring with fury, he stumbled his way down the stairs and turned towards the living space, only to find Draco sitting comfortably staring at Harry as if he were _waiting_ for him.

"You crude obnoxious horrible ignorant arse! Unbelievable!" Harry shouted, picking up the book from the table beside Draco. Draco ceased a laugh, still attempting to look completely innocent. "I knew you would. How could you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Temper temper, Potter. I would think you should have a little more control of your anger, especially at a time like this!"

"MALFOY!" Harry stammered, not being able to hold his anger in at all. "How much did you read of this?"

Draco watched Harrys face glow scarlet. "Oh, just a couple pages here and there. There was one in particular I found rather... eccentric."

"Just stop it, will you! Enough, honestly Malfoy you _knew_ there were things in there I didn't want you to read."

"Oh come off it!" Draco retorted. "Shouldn't you feel better now that you're feelings for me are out-"

"FEELINGS?" Harrys voice was sharp and sour. "The only feelings I have for you right now are hate and hostility! And you should know that if you had read the damn thing!"

Draco was a bit taken back. Harry just scowled at him before proceeding into the kitchen. He let himself sink into one of the chairs before letting his head fall onto the table with his arms over his neck. This was so embarrassing! Draco was never supposed to read that, it wasn't even real. He just needed someone to vent to, and Hermione was out of town until today and he was just angry at the time. Besides, he knew Draco had read everything, it's not like it was a big surprise, but he just lost his temper anyway. Everything he wrote about Draco... Two nights ago was odd, what strange feelings he felt when Draco was touching him. It was barely a touch, just a poke. No, more than a poke. He couldn't deny the tense feeling he got, but it was nothing. Just nothing.

_It didn't feel like nothing..._

Perhaps Harry had just grown accustom to having Draco around. He did like to be liked, and maybe having Draco finally accept him made...

All of this was wrong. Completely, totally, insanely wrong! What he wrote in that journal was just a handful of random thoughts he had. Only random and nothing else. What's it to Draco anyway if it was real? Why was he acting so calm about it? Harry shook his head, determined to get all these odd thoughts out. They nearly drained out until Harry looked up and saw the damn arse standing in the kitchen doorway, trying to look all superb and mighty. As if.

"None of it, absolutely none of it is true-"

"Potter, honestly, I'm not stupid. I know you still hate me, you can't deny it."

Harry sat there, looking shocked. Feeling shocked as well. He was so confused. Why did Draco have to be so... so...

"Wait, what?"

Draco shrugged. "I know you still hate me. That _is_ what you wrote anyway, right? Just so you know, the feeling is still mutual." His eyes narrowed, as if trying to read Harrys thoughts. He turned around, and went quietly out the front door without shutting it. Harry sat, with his mind reeling. It didn't make any sense to him. He questioned if Draco had even read any of it. Harry felt his chest tighten, he must have only read other parts. If he truly had read the last bit Harry wrote, then maybe Draco knew he wrote it on purpose. Or he could be faking, denying to himself that maybe he felt the same way but didn't want to believe it...

Harry jumped as he heard Draco slam the door shut, followed by loud footsteps. Instead of seeing the blonde boy, Harry was surprised to see Hermione standing at the kitchen door.

"Harry!" She beamed, clasping her arms around Harry as soon as he got up. "Are we ready? We're meeting Kingsley in about half an hour.

"Yeah, we're ready. Are there going to be escorts?"

"Yes, but I told them to meet you both up at your flat because well.. this place is still secret right?"

"Right. We'll be there then." All his nerves began to crumble, and panic struck through him. Hermione had left to go somewhere else, and Harry debated waiting for Draco, or going outside to be the first to talk.

Eventually, he went outside.

Sitting down beside an angry Draco wasn't something Harry felt completely comfortable with. Draco had been angry a number of times for the passed few weeks, and every time he did become flustered, it wasn't exactly a pretty picture.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry finally said, avoiding anymore of the awkward silence.

"Ready as ever." Dracos voice was quiet, but heavy on the sarcasm.

"Look, Malfoy I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize for nothing."

"It's not nothing, it's-"

"Not important."

"Malfoy just-"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"STOP interrupting me!" Harry yelled, turning to face Malfoy with clenched fists. "And don't tell me to shut up when I'm trying to talk about something with you!"

Instead of replying, Draco only sat there, eyeing down Harry with a shocked expression liked he'd just seen a piano fall from the sky.

"Potter," Draco began, acting as if he was explaining something to a child. "I don't _want_ you to apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to have this conversation, I knew it would have to be talked about but honestly? I wasn't lying when I told you I still hate you. As much as you'd like to think, these weeks meant nothing, and will continue to mean nothing. I just cannot wait to get out of here!" Dracos voice became louder, and more aggressive as his rant carried on. "As long as you and me are concerned, nothing's changed since Hogwarts. And it _never_ will. Got that, Potter? And as you said, are we ready then?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Harry Potter!" The lady called, motioning Harry to follow.

They had arrived twenty minutes ago to the Ministry. A couple of Aurors had taken Draco into the waiting cells for trial, and Harry was nervously waiting upstairs for a meeting with Kingsley in a red and gold crowded waiting room. However, being nervous could hardly explain the intense fear he was feeling at this moment, he knew he was in trouble and he definitely didn't want to be losing his job over _Malfoy._More importantly, he feared Draco would be taken away to Azkaban anyway, due to the fact he was a past death eater.

Something else was lingering around the back of Harrys thoughts. He was beginning to understand that he actually felt _protective_ of Draco. When they had arrived at the ministry, Draco cast him a pleading look before he was grabbed and taken. Harry had just stood there, wide-eyed and petrified of what might happen to him, with Hermione attempting to make sure he stayed put. Draco struggled against the grips, shouting curse words at them as the Aurors attempted to drag him to the cells, and Harry had forced himself not to reach out and help him. Pains of pity devoured him, as he mouthed '_I'm sorry_' to his old rival before they disappeared.

Harrys unpaid attention was broken as he felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"Go on, Harry. I'll be out here waiting, alright? Everything will be fine, I promise." Her voice was gentle, he was so relieved that Hermione agreed to stay with him. Ron was supposed to as well, but he was unfortunately called to be one of the Aurors to take Draco from his cell to the court rooms.

An awkward tension was building up as he silently closed the door behind him, then sitting in the soft red chair infront of Kingsleys cluttered desk. It shouldn't feel awkward, seeing as how Kingsley and him had always been friends since they met in the Order, but it was.

"Harry." Kingsley said, pulling his chair forward closer to his own desk. "Do you know what you've done?"

* * *

><p>The stone walls matched colors perfectly with the stone floors. Both black, hints of green, and incredibly shiny. Draco couldn't help but be mesmerized by the stone as he sat locked up in a small cell, bored out of his mind. A sigh escaped, and Draco rested his head on his hands. The small dusty cot squeaked against the floor as he layed himself down, hands rising to the back of his head. He knew what was coming. Sure, he was innocent of the muggle murders, and Potter could prove it, but being a Death Eater was definitely still a crime.<p>

_Potter_. Draco felt his chest fall. He missed Harry, already, and he had absolutely no idea why. He shouldn't, but he couldn't help feeling like he actually wanted to tell Harry how much he appreciated everything, how sorry he felt for all that's happened between them through the years they've hated eachother. He didn't mean to say he hated Harry this morning, Draco just felt angry that Harry had tried to lie to him. It didn't matter at this point, they'd never see eachother again after the trial. Harry would be up talking to Kingsley right now, and in half an hour, Draco would have one last chance to apologize.

Within the half hour, the bar doors opened with two Aurors motioning for him to come with them. He instantly recognized the Weasley boy, who was clutching his wand nervously. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and Draco couldn't help but find a slight amount of amusement in how nervous Ron looked. They walked to the court room doors, and with a giant push the doors opened, and Draco swallowed, ready for what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head. "That's.. that's not possible. Dra- Malfoy was with me the <em>entire<em> time! I saw the man who did it, we saw him again at a grocery store, I'm sure of it!"

"We can't be too sure, he may have hexed you or put you under imperio or even worked your memory. It's difficult to tell, but we're certain it was Draco Malfoy."

Harry slumped back in his chair. He had every memory of the days he spent with Malfoy. Every. Single. One.

He was sure of it.

_I think..._

Kingsley just finished explaining how Draco was caught three times in the past nine days, with multiple witnesses putting Draco at the scene of more muggle murders.

"No, Kingsley I'm sorry. I'm an Auror too, if you haven't already forgotten. Someone has obviously been framing Malfoy for some time now. Polyjuice potion maybe?"

"They would have to have a source of Draco's hair, unless you've been supplying that?" Kingsley raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're not serious?" Kingsley sighed.

"Harry, we have more evidence against the Malfoy boy, then we do to prove he is innocent."

"Wait, he's not innocent of being a Death Eater right? Why isn't he being charged for that then?"

Kingsley frowned. "We know he was pressured into it, Lucius Malfoy had confessed forcing his son into it already."

"Yet you won't believe me, the boy who saved the wizarding world." Harry crossed his arms, being more and more irritated by the minute. Kingsley just wasn't listening!

"Believe me Harry, I'd like to side with you if I could. You know that." His voice was calmer now, and Harry relaxed a little bit. He knew Kingsley was just trying to do his job, he wanted to protect the world, not harm it. "It's best we head down to the court rooms, you will submit your testimony infront of the court and Judge Setra will decide."

"She's the head of prosecutions, I thought this trial was a basic trial, not one that puts him in Azkaban or death!" Harry stood up, angry as ever. His vision blurred, getting dizzy at the sudden rage.

"It was either this or sent to the dementors instantly. It was as best as I could do for you both, Harry."

Harry shook his head. How dare they! His heart beat faster, thinking of how Draco had no idea that he was about to be sent to Azkaban or the dementors.

* * *

><p>Draco's lungs filled with dry, frosty air. The entire room was very large, and he could see a swarm of dementors above him being blocked by a glowing white shield. He sat down in the chair centered in the middle of the room, heart beating rapidly against his chest. His wrists were bound in chains, and he had a hard time focusing on what was around him. Around him, rows of seats raised in a circular area, and straight ahead a larger space with one big chair and two smaller beside. The woman sitting in the large chair had a rather evil look to her. He didn't recognize her, but somehow he knew she wouldn't be pleasant. Down below that, sat Harry in the booth, staring anxiously at him, gnawing away at his nails with seven or eight other people sitting in random chairs.<p>

"Draco Malfoy, you are here on thirty nine charged accounts of murder of Muggles, and-"

"THIRTY NINE?" Draco scowled loudly, not meaning to speak out loud.

Setra narrowed her eyes curiously. "Thirty nine. As I was saying, you have also been convicted as a past Death Eater. Fortunately, for you, your _father_ confessed of forcing you into it, so all those charges have been dropped." Draco knew Setra kept talking, but he was no longer listening. His father had confessed, for him. Risked his own life for Dracos. He swallowed, heart crumbling. He felt his entire face go numb, the last words he had said to his father before being captured was how mad he thought he was. Draco bit down hard on his tongue to stop the tears he felt swelling in his eyes.

"Moving forward, we will be hearing a testimony from Mr. Harry James Potter. Please, do delight us Mr. Potter." She snarled rudely, glancing down towards Harry. Draco noticed the black haired boys face had gone completely pale.

"I have p-proof... Erm, I know Malfoy didn't.. I, well..." Harry was panicking, and Draco clenched his teeth. Not in anger, but worry for the boy. Draco listened, trying to determine what the other people were whispering about during Harrys silence.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if that's everything-"

"No!" Harry yelled out. "Er, sorry. But no, just... Just listen. Malfoy's done nothing wrong. I've been with him every second of the day. He never left my sight, he didn't even have a wand the entire past few weeks. I witnessed the muggle murders myself, and yes, Malfoy was there but he was _not_ the bloody cloaked man stalking the muggles! He was the one trying to save his own life by catching the bloody man himself-"

"You say he never left your sight, yes?" Setra interrupted, acting as if she didn't really care what Harry was saying.

"Er, yeah."

"And what about at night time? When the murders took place, where he could have snuck out and come back before you noticed?"

Draco gapped. This wasn't true, but he could tell Harry was put on the spot. Surely Harry wouldn't really think so...

"That's impossible. We went into hiding, he wouldn't know where to apparate back to any of the places we stayed. He had no idea where we were." Harry said confidently. Draco let out a relieved sigh, but Setra was not convinced.

"How do you know? Did you ever wake up in the middle of the night and check on him?"

"Well no, I didn't but-"

"Then tell me, Mr. Potter, how are you so certain he didn't escape."

Harrys mouthed opened as if to speak, but he hesitated before words came out.

"Are you... Are you serious? I just explained it to you. And..."

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

Harry swallowed. "And he slept with me in the same bed too, and I'm a very light sleeper, I would have noticed his absence. Not only that, but I woke up several times to breakfast which must have taken a long time to prepare. And yes, I suppose I have woken up a few times in the middle of the night to find him comforting me during one of my nightmares."

Draco felt blood rush to his face, blushing everywhere. Harry did not just say that! That only happened once, Harry was lying to the judge! He noticed Harry was trying hard not to smile, but the corner of his lip was raised ever so slightly. Draco lightly shook his head towards Harry warningly, who just sent him a look that said '_Trust me_!'

Setras eyes were now wide, and she resembled an owl. "You're telling me you two were lovers?"

This wasn't funny anymore.

"Yes." Harry replied.

_YES?_ What was he playing at? He could be sent to azkaban himself if he was caught lying!

"And how did this happen? I was under the impression you two had a strong hatred for eachother in previous years."

"We just became close I suppose. It's none of your business really." Harry shot at Setra. Draco smirked, impressed with how quickly Harry came out of his nervous shell in a matter of minutes.

"Is what Mr. Potter says true, Mr. Malfoy?" Setra questioned.

That was it. The question he didn't want to answer. If he was caught lying too, nothing would turn out well for either of them. But if Harry was confident, then Draco could be too.

"Yes Ma'am." Draco called, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmph." Setra groaned, flipping through some papers. "I'm calling a 30 minute break."

And with that, the courtroom broke into several conversations at once. He felt hands on his shoulder, and looked up to see a washed out pale faced ginger.

"Y-you... I, did you... we're you and... Uhh," Ron stammered, unsure of what he was trying to ask until Harry stepped down towards them. "Harry! You, you and M-Malfoy!"

"Calm down Ron." Harry said, whispering something into Rons ear. Ron breathed out.

"For Merlins sake Harry! You scared me! I thought you and the Ferret were, well, you know."

"If I didn't have these chains on me Weasel, I'd-" Draco stopped as Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"Ron, can you excuse me and Malfoy for a second?" Harry asked, Ron nodded and walked towards the door to mingle with the guards.

Harry knelt down beside Draco, and let his elbows rest on the arms of the chair. "Yeah, sorry bout that." Harry spoke quietly, clasping his hands together up to his mouth and bitting his nail on his thumb. Draco couldn't help but noticed how cute Harry looked when he was biting his nails...

"Are you bloody insane, Potter? You're going to get us both thrown into Azkaban!"

"I know. Look, erm... this is going to be really weird for me to ask you but..." Harry stopped, checking over his shoulder seeing Setra watching them both. Draco noticed her face was plastered in obvious disbelief. She could see through it, she knew there was nothing going on between them. They were screwed now.

"Did you hear me?" Harry said to Draco.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Draco blinked, totally unaware that Harry had asked his question. What could be so important now, that couldn't wait until after?

"I said you need to kiss me."


	23. Chapter 23

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Come again?"

"I know you heard me Malfoy."

Draco swallowed, he was definitely taken back by what Harry had just dared to ask.

"I should hope to think you're not serious, Potter. Why on earth would I do that? Why would I even _want_ to?" There was a smirk on Dracos face. He was enjoying this, he could tell Harry was uncomfortable. The guy had a point though, if they could really convince the fact they were a couple then the court would support them more. Everyone would believe the wizard hero again if they knew he trusted Draco, instead of believing he was under some illegal curse. However, that meant he had to _kiss_ him. Which, in Dracos mind, was not even going to be considered an option. Yet.

Harry pressed two fingers between his eyes, and spoke quietly so no one else could hear. "You don't have to want it. Believe me, I don't either. I understand how this all sounds, trust me. We just need to convince her that we're not lying, I don't know what else to do. She doesn't believe us."

"Look, Potter, come up with something else because I'm not going to snog you infront of everyone."

"So, you're saying you'd snog me if we were alone?" Harry grinned, holding back a laugh. Draco was caught off guard.

"You prat! That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm not kissing you here, or anywhere else for that matter! It's just _not happening!_"

"What are you so afraid of? You're acting as if us kissing makes it personal, when it's only business. I'm just trying to save your arse here, the least you could do is help."

"I-" Draco stopped himself from arguing back, finally realizing Harrys point. He was only doing this to save Draco. However, kissing Harry_was_ personal. He was afraid, very afraid to be that close to Harry. If anything really did happen between them, everything Draco was against would fall apart. He'd be ruining his image, crushing the Malfoy name. Everything about this was wrong. He was supposed to _hate_Harry, not end up falling for him. Not that he was. But he couldn't help it, could he? He couldn't admit it to himself, but everything about Harry made Draco's world perfect. He was his missing piece, he was the happy when Draco was sad. He was the one who could stay calm in a nasty situation. He was the one-

"Draco?" Harry said, noticing Draco was lost in thought and staring at the floor. Draco's entire body tingled when he heard his first name._No no no no no!_

"Don't call me that. Now you're making it personal."

Draco looked up at Harry, who was looking away now. "Fine. Sorry."

Dracos heart sank when Harry stood up and started towards Ron. He would hate himself for this, but he knew it needed to happen. Not just to save himself, but for more reasons that even Draco couldn't figure out.

"Wait, hang on!" Draco growled after standing up, remembering his wrists were chained together but nothing else was.

Harry stiffly turned around to face him. Draco bit hit lower lip, anxiety rushing over him as he felt eyes on him from everywhere. "You owe me for this, Potter." Draco took one last deep breath in before grabbing Harrys tie and pulling him in, closing the space between them.

* * *

><p>Harry melted. It was unexpected, yet incredibly intense. His chest felt warm, and suddenly it felt like they were the only two there. Dracos lips were pressed against his own, and with nothing to lose Harry kissed back, and let his hands rest gently on Draco's neck. He didn't want to pretend anymore, he wanted Draco. All of him.<p>

Yet apparently, he was denied his wants. Draco broke off the short kiss, but kept his forehead on Harrys, his breathing heavy. "Sorry 'bout that." Draco whispered, grinning slightly.

Harry smiled, letting his hands fall back as he stepped away from Draco. He didn't quite understand what just happened, but he hoped more than anything that Draco felt the same way as he did when it happened.

Reality kicked in, and he realized every single bloody person in the room was staring at them, shocked as ever. Especially Ron, who looked completely dazed.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, if you two have... finished, I suppose it's best we get on with everything then." Setras voice boomed over the courtroom, and everyone stammered back into their seats. Harry watched Draco as he slowly let go of his tie, letting Harry free. They mainted eye contact for a brief moment, before Draco turned and sat back down on the old wooden chair. Since Harry was finished speaking, he took a seat beside Ron on the booths behind Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that Harry? I thought you said nothing was going on between you two?" Ron whispered harshly, as if he was disgusted.

"Honestly Ron are you that dull?" Harry replied, taking Rons words as an insult. "We had to do that to convince them that we weren't lying." He frowned, feeling like his words were empty.

"Well that was pretty convincing. You both looked like you were both a couple of horn dogs-"

"Ron!" Harry said, lightly smacking his shoulder. "You prat, that's disgusting!"

Ron laughed. "Glad you think so. You two sure act well then. I mean, I thought for a second you had turned to liking blokes! And Malfoy of all people!"

Harry forced a smile before turning his focus back to what Setra was saying.

"And thus, the council members and I have decided to grant you your freedom, Mr. Malfoy..."

Harry's forced smile faded. His head felt light as he heard the good news, this was great! Their plan had worked! Draco was finally free and they could go back to normal again. Except, nothing was normal now that he and Draco had gotten vaguely intimate. He could barely call it a kiss, but it meant the world to Harry. He hated the fact he actually started to like Draco, but at the same time, he craved it. It was like a lust he suddenly had, needing Draco like that. And somehow, he knew the denying Draco felt the same way. And he was happy, happy as one could be.

"...If the so-called real culprit is caught. Until that time, you'll be held in Azkaban on a sentence of 90 years, charged on thirty nine accounts of muggle murders."

Happy as can be. Until his entire world crumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

The office walls weren't nearly as inviting as they used to be. They were dull, not from change of color but from the change in Harrys new life perspective. The boy sat at his familiar desk, completely drained from the previous day. He had been running around for the Ministry, doing small tasks to try and prove himself worthy again. Kingsley had offered to fully re-establish Harrys Auror status, if he were too keep on his duties and track down the real Muggle Murderer. He was checked for three full days after the trial for curses or hexes, the Aurors from his own office were treating him like some sort of enemy. That is, until they found nothing wrong with him. He had even been threatened against vertiserum but did not give up when he told them everything he claimed was the truth, and nothing else. Eventually they gave up their own bluff knowing how illegal vertiserum was now. Harry fought for days after that to have Draco put into the custody of the holding cells, begging for one last chance to prove he was innocent. Finally, two weeks after the trial, Draco was allowed out of Azkaban and into the Ministry's dungeons. Harry hadn't even known there were dungeons, but considering it _was_the ministry, there were probably many more thing's he'd never know about.

And now, it was four weeks after the trial and Harry was forcing himself up on late night studying, and early morning Java hoards. Sleep was hardly existing anymore, Harrys eyes were beginning to show sings of that with dark circles and red eyes. He was lucky enough to even sleep in his own bed. Harry spent a countless amount of hours in his office during the day, sometimes he'd even fall asleep during work, and wake the next morning only to carry on whatever he was doing. He didn't much care, he was furiously trying to find ways to find out how he could track the mysterious muggle murderer. It had been hard, this man would be very smart. He stopped the crimes obviously as soon as he found out Draco was taken away. But the sudden disappearance of the man would not stop Harry. Nothing would, until he freed his former adversary from being held as a framed criminal.

So far, Harrys leads were nearly impossible to track. He barely had anything to go on, besides the fact this attacker had a cloak and a slight amount of his physical appearance. He had taken his memory and re-visited it back at the grocery store to see what the rebels face looked like. It wasn't too clear, as Harry was busy getting nearly killed by the man.

On top of trying to find the rebel, the Ministry had him on minor Auror duties for the past week. Even if they were classified under the 'Minor duties', they felt awfully harsh and unreasonable. He was to sit in his old office all day, sorting through paperwork making sure to stamp closed cases, alphabetically sort ones that have not been solved, and even re-read through old manuals, correcting new laws.

It was boring, and it distracted him from working on his own case. And todays duties were especially boring, as he had to go through every unsolved file and take notes on any leads. It was then that Harry stumbled upon a particular unsolved case that struck his interest. Harry slipped the file out from the pile, and studied it carefully. On the top, paper clipped to a couple newspaper clippings, was a strikingly familiar young boy. His hair, blonde as could be was slicked back into place, and those silver eyes staring back. It was Draco, just a much younger version. The picture was dated from two years ago, and underneath in big red letters was stamped "Suspected Death Eater".

Harry felt his fingers lightly brush the portrait of Draco. The moment passed as something else caught his eye. Underneath, was a moving picture of him and Draco hiding behind a garbage can with spells being thrown at them. It was dated the day the both of them were at the grocery store. Perhaps the person who took the same photograph, may have others as well- even ones of the Muggle Murderer. He flipped the photograph over, only to be not-so-surprised by the name he found of who had taken this photo.

_Dennis Creevey_

* * *

><p>"I suppose I take pictures now for my brother, he absolutely loved his camera! You were his favorite subject you know!" Dennis said, pouring a cup of tea for his guest. Harry sat in the leather couch in Dennis's home, it was very country styled, and didn't think it suited the Creeveys much. His back became itchy, but didn't bother to scratch it incase it seemed rude of him, due to the large cow-flank rug draping over the couch.<p>

"I remember well." Harry said, politely taking the teacup, then watching Dennis sit down who seemed awfully excited. "So.. Dennis, I actually have an important question to ask you while I'm here."

Dennis stirred a bit of milk into his tea. "Of course, what is it?"

"Well, actually I came across the picture you took of me and Malfoy at the grocery store in Wimbledon."

"Oh! Yes, I do remember. I thought there was some kind of mini war or something going on, I had to grab a few shots before any of those muggle police showed up. What about it Harry?"

"You said few shots... did you happen to get any of the attackers?"

Harry breathed in relief when Dennis nodded and shot himself up. "Of course Harry! I'll go grab them for you."

It wasn't long before Dennis returned with a shoe-box filled with pictures. "These are all from then... I, well... I took quite a few as you can see!"

Harry and Dennis began to search through them. Most of them were duplicates, or just a second later. They were all moving, but so far he had found none with the right attacker he was looking for. Dennis attempted small talk, and question Harry two or three times on why he was looking for them. Harry simply stated '_Confidential Auror business_' and carried on searching. Finally, after feeling like they'd been searching for an hour, Dennis held one up to the light and handed it over to Harry, pointing to the clear face of the attacker.

"Great, wow this is brilliant Dennis. Thank you so much. Do you mind?" Harry questioned, holding up the picture. Dennis nodded, and insisted Harry on his way. After thanking Dennis for the help and tea, he had left to go back to his office for the night.

* * *

><p>Harrys own folder had gotten quite thick during the next three days. After finding the face of the attacker, it was easier to figure out his name, which turned out to be someone called Raymond Scorn. The name was completely unfamiliar, but it didn't matter. He was that much closer to tracking him down and freeing Malfoy.<p>

Harry looked up when he unexpectedly heard a knock on his office door. It was already quarter past midnight, and he hadn't expected anyone to still be here.

"Come in." Harry mumbled, covering his mouth as he yawned tiredly. He grinned as Ron came in, slowly closing the door behind him.

"How are you, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting in the seat infront of Harrys desk.

"Can't complain, I'm alright. You're still here, why?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno really, was up for a few hours figuring out a plan to trap a gang of Death Eaters that have been discovered. You really should be gettin home mate, you look half dead you know. Everyones worried about you..."

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know. But, I'm so close to catching this prick."

Ron nodded. "You're always the same. You never put yourself first, I'm envious of that trait about you. I also came in to let you know that they are allowing you to go visit Malfoy in the dungeons tomorrow morning. And I knew you'd still be here, so I thought-"

"Really?" Harry piped up, the light flooding back into his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen Draco for what seemed like _ages _now. It would also be a good chance to tell him how close he is to being free again.

"Yeah." Ron said, arching an eyebrow curiously. "That's why I think you should just go home and rest up a bit, yeah? I'll take you down there in the morning."

"Thanks Ron, you're the best."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry swallowed nervously as he entered the dungeons, with Ron leading him infront. Neither of them had actually ever been down here, it was kind of a creepy feeling. The floors, walls, and the ceiling were made from smooth black stone. Even the dungeons they kept clean enough, how fitting.

They walked down a few long hallways before reaching two large doors that opened up to the meeting rooms. These rooms were double-sided, but you wouldn't be able to tell when walking in. The room looked just like the dungeons, all silky, black and shiny, and dreadfully cold. Ron nodded, closing the door silently behind him, leaving Harry alone in the meeting room. He noticed a steel door on the opposite end, probably where the prisoners entered. He walked forward, halfway across the room but found himself bumping against a wall that wasn't there. He placed his hand forward, and felt the cool wall cold to touch. It was an invisible wall, only charmed to block physical touching between prisoner and the person meeting with them.

Harrys face lit up as he finally saw the steel door open, with two hefty Aurors pulling a wrist-bound Draco behind them. Harry pressed his hand against the wall, smiling as Draco smiled back, waiting for the chains to be taken off. The second they were, Draco ran up to the barrier and pressed his hand to where Harry had his.

"Good god Potter, sure took you long enough to come visit. Do you know what they've been feeding me in this dump?"

Harry held back a laugh as the two Aurors keeping guard seemed offended. Dracos voice was still clear as day through the wall. He could actually feel the warmth of Dracos hand through the barrier, which sent shivers down his arm until Draco had dropped his hand and blushed. "No, but they obviously haven't been feeding you enough of it, I can see." Harry hinted towards how skinny Draco had become.

"I could say the same for you. You look half dead, bloody hell!" Dracos face became slightly worried.

"I guess. I haven't been paying attention to it, I suppose. Anyway, I've got great news!"

"Great, let's hear it then?" Draco said, eyes widening and arms crossing.

"I know his name."

Harry smiled, watching Dracos face light up like a child on Christmas morning. "No, no way. Honestly? Brilliant, Potter! That's amazing! What's his name?"

"Hmm, I.. uh, I think it was..." Harry stammered, forgetting the name until it popped up. "Raymond Scorn, I think." Harry frowned, noticing Dracos expression turn.

"_Raymond Scorn?_ You've got to be joking."

Harry shook his head, sensing something was wrong. Did Draco really know this jerk?

"Who is he? Do you know him?"

"Are you certain it's Raymond?"

"Positive." Harry couldn't be more sure. There were files and matching photos of him.

"He was like a father to me once. He lived in the Manor for a while when I was growing up, then something happened and he disappeared. I didn't know what happened to him, until Mum once mentioned his name in the same sentence as 'going insane'. He was in Azkaban for a while," Harry already knew that, it said so on Raymonds file, that he had gone completely buggered in the leaky cauldron nine years ago and nearly killed 5 people. Draco continued. "And then he was let out early and apparently he swore his revenge on the boy who turned him mad. I have no idea what I did, but according to my mother I was the one who got him thrown into Azkaban."

Harry swallowed. "Right, I need you to give me any information you can. Anything you can remember or might know that can help me find him and destroy him."

Draco smirked. "You sound like you're looking for revenge, Potter."

Harry felt his face flush, not meaning for it to sound like that. "It's just.. my job."

Draco narrowed his eyes but moved on anyway. "I know he has an old shack on the outskirts of London up in the north-east area. I don't remember where, but there is an unmistakable bright red grain tower or something whatever that is, in his fields."

Harry nodded, mentally noting what Draco was saying. "And do you have any idea why he might do something like this to you?"

Draco shook his head. Harry was unconvinced, there was something to Draco's avoiding eye contact and arm scratching that caused Harry to think Draco was hiding something. However, he didn't want to push him any further than he needed to. "Thanks, I'll find him. I promise."

"I still can't believe you'd go through so much trouble just to save _me_ out of all people." Draco said, looking back up to meet Harrys gaze.

"No one deserves this, not even you, and I'll fight for what I know is right. You should know that by now."

Draco smiled. Harry could sense how badly Draco just wanted to get out of here. "I do, believe me. And I know how much you hate being called this, but you really are my hero."

Harry purposely bit his tongue. He truly did hate that word, but for some reason, some cruel unfortunate reason, he felt amazing when Draco called him that. Draco said it differently than anyone else, and it meant something completely separate as well. "Thank you..."

Draco smiled, then exchanged a quick glance with the guards who were getting ready to take him back down to his cellar. He stiffened, then grinned evilly as he used to back in Hogwarts. "I expect to see you soon then, Potter." His voice was cool, but Harry knew he was just putting on his old act.

The rest of the day sort of drained on after their meeting. He felt guilty leaving Draco again, but so relieved as to what they spoke about. He felt better, and more confident towards his case.

That night, Harry decided to actually go home early. He finished extra assignments early, and knew he really needed some sleep, and maybe a proper meal. Tomorrow, he'd be making the search trip to find Raymond.

* * *

><p>Morning went fast, and he was just about ready to leave as Hermione and Ron burst through his door.<p>

"You don't think you're going after him without us do you?" Hermione said, brushing passed stunned Harry towards the kitchen. Ron just shook his head, amused.

"Sorry mate, Savage told me about what you and the ferret talked about." Ron noted, Harry remembering one of the Aurors was Savage.

"No, absolutely not. Neither of you are coming with me."

Hermione peered over from the kitchen. "Well of course we are."

"No! I, er.. It's a private mission from Kingsley, he wants me to investigate. Alone."

Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing straight through his lie. "Kingsley would _never_ set a mission for someone to do alone when it's this dangerous."

Harry thought for a moment, before coming up with an even better excuse. One that even Hermione could believe. "Sorry. Alright, okay, I do need your help. But honestly, it doesn't mean coming with me. If I do have your help, we can get this done much faster."

"Alright mate, what do you need us to do then?" Ron said, watching Hermione come back in with a jug of freshly filled water.

"Right," _Brilliant_! Harry thought. "Since you know what I'm searching for, I need the both of you to go back to the old Malfoy Manor and find anything and EVERYTHING you can get on a man named Raymond Scorn. He used to live there with the Malfoys, and any clues as to where he is or what Malfoy did to him is going to help me loads. Please?" Harry asked, hoping they'd fall into it. Eventually, Hermione and Ron agreed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry could feel eyes on him the second he reached the old acreage. Draco was right, the large bright red painted grain silo was very visible, even from far away and it didn't take him long to find the place. The cottage on the property was old, ratted and very shack-like. The windows were broken, roof shingles were missing in large patches, and the boards around the house were old and chipped. It slightly reminded him of inside of the Black house. The steps creaked as he stepped up towards the door. He had gone around and peered inside the windows, but found no movement and everything he saw was covered in a layer of dust. Harry held his wand tightly, pushing open the door into the musty smelling house. The only furniture there was covered in old sheets, obviously no one had lived there for several years judging by what he saw in the living room. However, the kitchen looked different. There was a small foot-step trail in dirt from the front door to the kitchen. A couple footsteps, he figured someone had been coming in and out often for a while now.<p>

Panic struck through him as he heard shuffling coming from around the corner. Harry raised his wand and dove back outside behind the door but held the door open. "Raymond Scorn, I am Auror Potter, I need to ask you a few questions!" He yelled, hoping that's who it was.

Silence.

"Raymond, are you in there?" He peered his head around the corner. His heart pounded against his chest. Yes, he was scared, but he had been in this situation plenty of times before when he was chasing Death Eaters. Yet for some reason, this felt more intense. This was the invisible man who managed to throw his old friend in Azkaban, and not get caught. Until now. His thoughts emptied as he saw an arm and a large pot fly towards him. Dodging the pot, Harry took a deep breath, and turned back and quickly yelled "Expelliarmus!" towards the attacker. A baseball bat hit the floor, and Raymond went running. Harry cursed out loud, before diving inside and grabbing his wand. The door swung shut behind the old man, and then he saw him running towards the forest field. Harry began the chase, knocking over a chair as he flew out of the house. Harry scowled, almost tripping at the last step but took off after him into the forest. He thought _stupefy_ over and over in his head, casting the spell multiple times at the running opponent. Each of them missed, hitting a tree or a branch. Harry leaped over a large log, and kept his focus on trying to dodge the trees and branches on the ground. Harrys anger began to slowly build up, forgetting that this guy killed muggles and focused more on what he had done to Draco. He eyed Raymond, as the man swiftly slid underneath a massive log that Harry wouldn't be able to avoid. Thinking quickly, Harry yelled "REDUCTO!" and stopped in his tracks as the giant dead log burst into dust. Casting looks everywhere, he couldn't figure out where Raymond had gone.

Slowly, Harry crept forward towards a bunch of larger trees. He kept himself hidden, and tried not to make any noise. Harry stiffened, hearing deep breathing behind the giant tree he was at. Grasping his wand, Harry aimed it towards the breathing and made himself visible to where Raymond was sitting on the ground, clutching his chest. He was bleeding heavily, and Harry's eyes widened as he saw a giant branch hanging from the inside of Raymonds shoulder.

"Oh no." Harry whispered, dropping his wand and kneeling down to the man in pain. "Wh-what happened? Oh crap, can you take it out?"

Raymond stared at Harry, gasping for breath as he squeezed his fists in pain. "I don't think so. Oh god, help me! Please help me!"

Harry wasn't sure what to do, but felt instantly relieved as he saw his two best friends running towards him. Harry stood up and called out, then kneeling back down.

"Harry! Harry what's- oh my goodness! Harry what did you do!" Hermione cried, dropping her bag and lowering herself down beside Raymond.

"Me? I didn't do that! I have no idea what happened, h-he went down a log, a-and I exploded it, and I have no idea! Can you help him?"

"Of course I can, Ron! Ron over here!" She called out, noticing Ron had lost sight of them. Hermione took out her wand from her back pocket, and placed a hand gently on Raymonds shoulder. The man flinched, but kept his eyes on Hermiones every movement. She swallowed, aiming her wand at the branch and slowly twisted it, then the branch had dissolved into nothing. "We've got to heal him, hand me my bag!"

Ron's face turned completely pale as he saw the bloody man cowering against a tree. Harry quickly grabbed the bag and rummaged through it until he held a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand. He recognized it as the same potion Hermione had used when Ron had been splinched once. Hermione took the bottle and let a few drops come out onto Raymonds wound, and they watched as it slowly cleared up.

Harry sighed, head reeling. The panic left him as quick as it came, and his anger returned. "You put Malfoy in prison!" Harry hadn't noticed he already had his wand aimed at him again.

"Yeh, and 'e deserved it too!" Raymond spat angrily, rubbing his hand against the healed wound.

"Harry stop!" Hermione cried, standing up and away from Harry and Raymond, wrapping her arm around Ron.

"Hermione, he killed thirty nine muggles, just to put Malfoy in Azkaban!" He rasped, turning back to Raymond. "Tell me why, and I might decide not to kill you!"

Raymond laughed, sliding himself back up against the tree. He pushed himself against the rough bark, when Harrys wand came closer just at his throat. "Just take me to Azkaban then, I don' need to explain nothin to Harry Bloody Potter!"

Harry snarled and pushed his wand harder, but carefully lowered it after. "Glady."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry sat on the ground a couple feet infront of Raymond while Ron and Hermione left to get extra help. He couldn't help but feel a slight amount of pity for the unkempt man. They stared at eachother, Harry hanging onto his calm expression while Raymond couldn't help but smirk.

"Why are yeh helpin a Malfoy anyway? They're all evil ya know. Every single spittin one of 'em. Includin the kid."

Harry glared. "Draco Malfoy is not evil. His parents may have been a long time ago, but they sacrificed their own lives for him so he could survive. That doesn't sound very _evil_ to me. And he's not the one killing off muggles either!"

Raymond snickered. "I almost had 'im too. I had a good thing goin there. Everyone believed it were Draco killin' them muggles."

"Why do you find all this amusing? I can understand someone hating the Malfoys but not this much."

Raymond sat silent for a moment. "Yeh friends with him 'er somethin?"

"Or something." Harry replied cooly.

"I don't hate the Malfoys, jus' the kid. Draco, his name. If he hadn't 'a told yer yet, 'spect he's been hidin somethin from yeh this whole time. He deserves it, he does!"

"NO ONE deserves to be put into Azkaban for something they didn't do!" Harry became furious, taking aim again with his wand. His thoughts ran around Sirius, and how he was put away for twelve years because of Peter Pettigrew, who framed him. He hated this man just as much.

"I was thrown in there fer somethin I never did! You wanna know what he did to me? I'll teh yeh! He killed my son he did, and got me magic taken away!" Raymond roared, face becoming bright red under the dirty beard and wrinkles. Harry jerked backwards.

"_Killed_ your son? You're probably mistaken-"

"I SAW HIM DO IT, I DID!" His eyes were almost bulging from his sockets, Harry became frightened and wished Ron and Hermione would hurry. Raymond through his hands in the air trying to tug away the charmed ropes holding him down. "He killed my boy! My boy! My poor Adrian!" His voice slowed down, calming up a little as tears fled down his cheeks. "I was in the garden, an' Adrian went off 'ter play with the Malfoy boy. Same age, yeh know. An I agreed, I shouldn't agreed!"

"What happened?" Harrys interest sparked, praying this was some sort of hoax. Surely Draco would never kill anyone!

"I heard some screamin' few minutes later. Went 'round to check on 'em, saw the Draco boy holding m'boy under the water in the pond. Tried to stop 'im, but I was too late..."

Harry noticed Raymond choking on his last words. His heart sank, this couldn't be true.

"You're lying!" Before Raymond could argue back, Ron had appeared with four other Aurors, and Harry thanked Ron before leaving as quick as he could.

* * *

><p>Harry was back in the Ministry quickly, frantically knocking on Kingsleys office door. He opened it, looking quite surprised when Harry walked in without a word and slummed down in his chair.<p>

Kingsley arched his eyebrows, sitting down at his own desk, and patiently waited for Harry to speak.

"Well, I caught him if you haven't heard yet."

Kingsley nodded. "I have heard, well done. I knew you could do it. Once the Aurors agree that it really is him and he admits to his doings, Mr. Malfoy will be released."

"Brilliant."

"And we will have your Auror status back to normal shortly afterwards."

"Great."

"Is something bothering you, Harry?" Kingsley said, Harry perked up noticing he was biting his nails and not really paying attention to Kingsley.

"Er, sorry. Actually yes, I was only wondering... Does Malfoy have any other crimes in his file? Specifically when he was a child?"

"Draco? Not that I know of, but me check." Kingsley took out his wand and flicked it towards one of the cabinets on the wall, and a file flew out and floated down infront of him. He flipped through the pages for a few moments, seeking out anything he could give Harry. After a minute or so, he shook his head. "There's nothing. May I ask why Harry?"

"It's nothing, nevermind. Thanks Kingsley. When will Malfoy be let out?"

"Would you like me to let Mr. Malfoy know to wait for you? We need you down there with Raymond and the Aurors for final statements."

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry waited for what seemed like endless hours. His pulse burning rapidly like tiny bursts of flames everywhere in his body. He kept his hands clenched together between his knees, waiting in the waiting room outside of the dungeons. It'd been close to an hour or so after he had watched the muggle murderer finally being taken back to where he rightfully belonged. Questions zoomed through his mind, as he waited for Malfoy. Waiting. Waiting.<p>

Still waiting.

"I can't take this anymore, I have places to be. Where is he?" Harry snapped at the girl sitting nervously behind her desk.

"I.. I can go check for you, Mr. Potter if you'd like-"

"Yes." He cut her off quickly, before letting her finish. Draco should have been out here a long time ago, waiting for him. Not the other way around. They should be laughing and chatting away about how great it was to be free...

But that wasn't a very Draco-ish thing to do. The thought struck him violently. Had Malfoy completely abandoned him, and not waited for him to at least come say goodbye? His question was answered positive when the girl came back with Savage following behind. He was the one who went down to tell Malfoy he was free, and to wait for Harry to come down., He noticed how she was awkwardly biting her lip, then gently letting Harry know Malfoy had left the moment he had been told to wait.

"Did... did he say anything then? Or did he just waltz out?"

Savage stepped forward, hands clutched behind his back. "I had told him to wait down here for you Harry. He, well.. He just kind of gave me a creepy grin and said he didn't want to bother waiting for someone who no longer mattered."

Another burst of anger swept through him, his own nails digging into the palms of his hands. Harry felt the vile taste of hate growing on his tongue. Not even a goodbye, or a simple _Hey thanks for saving my life, Potter_. What right did Draco have to do that too him? How _dare_ he say that! Harry felt used, and absolutely disgusting in himself. The prick! The arrogant, obnoxious, selfish prat!

Those words seemed all too familiar to Harry. He had used these over and over again for half his life. Meeting the boy, running into him and denying first friendship, dueling with him, watching Hermione punch him in the face, watching multiple wounds cut themselves into his burning flesh, catching him getting ready to Kill Dumbledore, feeling Dracos fingers brush against his chest, kissing him infront of the jury... The memories flooded Harrys mind, and he became rather dizzy and felt the floor crash against his knees. He hated Draco all his life. Why did it have to change? Why did the bloody git have to go and be innocent? And then go and do this to him!

Harry hated _himself_ now for believing they had become friends in the past few months. He hated the emotions that bound them together, the horrible thoughts he shared with Draco. He hated the few times he actually thought Draco _cared_ about him, when obviously he didn't. He ran away, ran away as soon as he found out he was free. Draco had used Harry. This shouldn't have been such a huge shock to Harry, but for some reason the shock hit him hard.

"Harry!" Harrys blurred vision came back into proper sight as he saw Ron extend a hand towards him. He noticed the floor was closer to his face than before, what just happened? Harry gratefully accepted his friends hand as he was pulled upwards, and steadied himself against a wall. "You alright mate?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He managed to stammer out the words before slipping his fallen glasses back on. "I guess I just hate Malfoy again, that's all."

"You mean you stopped hating him at one point?" Ron said, stifling a laugh.

"No, I suppose I didn't really."

They walked together in unison, back up to the elevators in the Ministry as they've done many times before. "Ron, I'm really glad this is all over with."

"Same here Harry. Hey, got plans for tonight? Mums having another one of her dinners... Plus you haven't seen Teddy in a while. It might be good for you, a chance to celebrate that you'll never have to see the bloody ferret ever again!"

Ron would never know how badly those last words hurt Harry. He managed to put aside his current emotions, and fake a smile. "Actually I'd love that more than anything."


	27. Chapter 27

_November 29th_

The upstairs in the Auror Department areas were decorated heavily, the floor covered in party streamers and popped balloons. Several people were finishing conversations, others heading home after a crazy afternoon party. Every single Death Eater was finally caught as of this morning, and they all decided to have a party to celebrate. Shockingly, Kingsley had agreed to this ordeal and had even caught himself tapping his foot to the music.

Seamus, who had just recently joined the Auror Office in September, had been the one who caught the last Death Eater. He was praised all night, and was even the one having the most fun. Part of that could probably be blamed on the alcohol he had snuck in, but none the less he made the party just that much happier.

Not that Harry wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself, it was just that parties were never really his thing. Especially with large crowds and endless amount of happy people.

Ron shadowed him the entire night, but Harry didn't mind. He was glad to have his best friend back by his side now, instead of Draco. Infact, for the past few months, Draco had began to slowly creep out of Harrys mind leaving him forgetting all about their past encounter. The memories never completely left though. He still caught himself hoping that it was Draco who would be the blonde he was staring at, instead finding himself facing a random person he didn't know until the words "iHe's a bloody killer/i" ran through his mind.

Harry had left the party early with Seamus, Ron, Savage, and a few of the others. Seamus insisted on taking Harry out, constantly being on him all the time about looking so sad and lonely. Ron had laughed and told them to enjoy their date, but demanded Ron take it back because it was far from a date. Just two friends going to the bar. Afterwards, Harry basically forced Ron into coming and inviting more people. Seamus was more than okay with that. "More the merrieristical!" were his exact words.

The bar was in Diagon Alley, and there were loads of happy celebrating witches and wizards there as well. The news spread fast around the wizarding world, and this was definitely a thing to celebrate. It was the end of an era, all of Voldemorts followers finally being put behind bars, and the war could finally be forgotten about. Who wouldn't be pleased with that?

"Harry mate, you've got to try this one next!" Seamus slammed a small tray of shot glasses filled with a clear red liquid, with steam hovering above each of them. He passed them around the table to the guests, and seated himself comfortably next to Harry, who didn't seem too comfortable with it at all.

"What is this exactly Seamus?" Ron questioned, holding his own shot glass curiously in his hands, inspecting the drink.

"No idea actually. I told the lady to make me something hot and spicy, I guess she thought I meant drinks!" The table roared with laughter at his joke. Harry just chuckled, not finding very much humor in that at all. Nothing seemed funny these days.

"Cheers!" The liquid drained fast as everyone gulped down the beverage. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the burning liquid fire run down his throat. Pain hit almost every nerve in his body for three seconds, before it drifted away and left his mouth feeling cool and refreshed. "Woah!" The table made a clattering sound as the glasses were slammed back down onto the table.

The night was filled with more and more of Seamus's trays of new drinks. Harry had agreed to stop at around seven, and settled on a beer once the rounds of shots stopped. By then, everyone was drunk. Seamus and Savage were chorusing eachother, singing Christmas carols loud enough for the entire bar to enjoy. Ron and Harry couldn't stop laughing at the sight, as the other fellow Aurors were either passed out on the table or confused as to what was even going on. Soon enough, the others left and it was just Ron, Harry and Seamus left at the table. It was around 1:30 in the morning for last call, and Seamus ordered the three of them one last round of ale.

"S-so, do you guys like.. totally, random question but oh my god!" Seamus stammered, laughing wildly afterwards. Ron snorted and pressed his forehead against the table screaming "I'm to conversation for this drunk!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. He could definitely feel the affects of alcohol once he stood up, the entire bar swarming around in a million directions. There were still plenty of people hovering and mingling around, so he didn't feel too bad when he had a hard time making his way to the bar. He left his two friends at the table, just to ask for a glass of water when he didn't notice a womans bag infront of him near the bar stool. He tripped over it, and expected to here his head crack against the stool, but realized his face was hovering only inches away from the counter top. He felt like he was floating, but then quickly realized someone had caught his arm mid-fall. He stood himself back up, wondering why the hand was still grabbing onto his forearm. He turned to face the person who saved him, only to be standing face to face with none other than the jerk blonde himself.

"M-Malfoy! What you doing here?" He blinked, seeing only a blurry image of Draco. He had left his glasses back home, not wanting to bring them on a drunken party.

"I was out with a friend, what are _you_doing here, Potter?" The words drained from his lips like poison. Harry sneered.

"None of your business, M-Malfoy. Now, let me go." Harry said, seizing back him arm only to topple over backwards onto the floor. He heard a snort from Draco.

"Come on then," He said, extending his hand to help Harry. Harry reluctantly refused help, and rolled over and pushed himself up.

"I be goin home then. Goodbye." He squinted his eyes to figure out that his friends had started an epic battle of thumb wars. He wanted to go home, get as far away as possible from his Draco delusion. Draco wasn't really there, it was all in his head and he was just going crazy. Right?

"Potter don't be so mental, you're too drunk to even remember you're own name." Draco said, moving up closer to Harry. "Let's get you home before you get sick all over the place."

Harry agreed, not knowing why. He still had his mind set on Draco being a form of his imagination.

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for them to get to Harrys flat. Draco had helped Harry walk the entire way home, it wasn't too far and luckily the winter air wasn't nearly as cold as it should have been. It rained a little, but it stopped before their walk.<p>

Harry fumbled the key into the lock. "Iss' not workin." Harry mumbled, banging the key into the door handle. Draco couldn't help but to laugh a little, taking the key from Harry and unlocking the door for him. The apartment was a right mess, but Harry felt the least bit embarrassed. He just wanted to feel the comforting hug of his blankets and his pillow. The next few minutes went completely blank, before he noticed he was lying in his bed somehow.

"Goodnight, Potter." Harry heard, before slumping into his pillow and passing out.

_"Look at what you've done!" Harry yelled, after receiving the Cruciatus curse._

"I am here now, and you, will die." Voldemort steadily raised his wand to send the green light towards Harry's oncoming red light.

Harry knew he was going to die. He wasn't powerful enough. He would never compare to the Dark Lord, no matter what the world thought of him as. A hero, no less. He was no hero.

Harrys hand jerked slightly, feeling his clasp tighten as breath left his body. The green light was almost at him, slowly, almost...

"Wake up you fool! You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood with all that mad yelling."

Harrys eyes jolted, frantically reaching for his wand but feeling hands clamped around his wrists.

"Calm down, Potter," Harrys heart lurched as he heard that unmistakable voice. "It's me, Draco. You were having-"

"A nightmare, yeah I got it." He jerked his hands away from Dracos grip. _So he really was there._"Why are you here?" Harry pulled up his sheets a little more, bringing them over his shoulders and hugging his knees. He noticed he was only in his boxers. Did he undress himself last night before bed? Infact, did he even get to his bed last night by himself?

"You practically forced me to. Obviously, you don't remember it very well. Are you still drunk? You've only been asleep for three hours."

Harry shrugged, but feeling the nausea hitting him like a bolt of lightning. "No, but I don't feel well. Fuck!" Harry said, clamping his hand against his pounding head. Realization suddenly kicked up. Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed.

"You prick! You arrogant arse! Murderer!" Harry said, re-attempting to grab his wand. When he did, he aimed it at Draco but was surprised to see he hadn't even flinched.

"Put that away, Potter. We both know you're not going to hex me away." Draco rebounded, raising a brow.

"I could. Get out of my room! No, out of my house! You've been out of my life for months now and I plan to keep it that way!" Harry felt his eyes burn. He could feel the tears wanting to start, but he forced himself to blink them away. Why was Draco here _now_?

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I finally got my life back together, everything is perfect now!"

"I know."

"You're here now for some stupid reason. How could you? You used me Draco Malfoy!"

"I know."

He couldn't do it. He felt the warm tear fall down his cheek, he was crying for pete sake! Harry wiped it away quickly, hoping Draco hadn't noticed. But he had.

"Just let me explain in the morning when you feel better alright?"

"NO! You get out of my house now Malfoy! I don't want an explanation, you leaving and saying I didn't mater is enough explanation! Get out!" Harry was angry now, scootching further away from Draco.

"You don't understand-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE MALFOY!" Harry said, raising his wand. Draco sighed, and simply walked out slamming Harrys bedroom door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

Light flooded Harrys room the next morning. He felt a hundred times better than he did last night. Yet, he had no recollection of how he even got home. Yet he vaguely remembered something about Draco Malfoy, and being in his home, and waking him up again from another nightmare. He thought of walking down the streets, arm in arm with Draco as he helped walk him home, but it must've been a dream.

Harry shook the thoughts out of his mind. Seamus and Ron must have brought him back. He took of his sweat drenched shirt and threw on a pair of seemingly comfortable old sweat pants that made him look that much more attractive, even in his hung over status. Harry made his way back down, thoughts trailing in and out. He opened up his fridge and poured himself a glass of cold milk. He noticed something new on his fridge, a folded up note with his name written delicately across it. Curiously, Harry snatched the note and sat down at his table and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hope you slept well. Sorry for barging in, I didn't intend to intrude. I just wanted a chance to explain. Perhaps I could have one last chance, today over coffee in Little Whinging? Meet me at 12 noon, Java Jamboree._

There was no denying that Harry knew exactly who wrote the note. So, they weren't dreams after all. Draco really _had_ walked him home and stayed over for a little while. Harry glanced at the clock, and noticed "11:51am"

Harry cursed outloud, leaving his milk untouched on the table. He showered and dressed quickly. Harry thought for a moment before deciding to stick a certain piece of paper into his pocket, before grabbing his wand and apparating to his old city he grew up in. It was a nostalgic feeling as he walked down a familiar street. His aunt Petunia would sometimes force him along on their weekly grocery trip, and they'd always stop at Java Jamboree where Dudley would always beg for double chocolate chip cake slices. Harry would of course get nothing, expect the odd left over bits. Harry cringed as he stepped infront of the coffee house. The smell lifted him, he wasn't too happy being back here and wondered why Draco chose such an odd place to meet. He wondered why Draco chose to meet at all anyway. It had been months since they'd spoke, and Harry was still not sure wether he was ready to talk or forgive Draco. He figured he'd just go and say hi, then leave quickly. It was better off this way, they were always enemies and perhaps that was how it was meant to be. And besides, Harry didn't want to be friends with a imurderer/i, even if he was a child at the time. And that was the word Harry had tried so desperately to clear off of Dracos name.

His hand twitched at his sides, and he felt his stomach turn as he entered the over-powering coffee smelling cafe. He knew he was nervous, and the aroma in the cafe wasn't exactly helping the situation. He glanced around, seeking out the blonde sitting next to a window. He had a copy of The Quibbler in his hands, and was sipping out of a to-go cup when he met Harrys eyes. Harry took a deep breath before joining Draco at the small table.

"Hullo." Harry managed to say, his mouth going dry.

"You're a little bit late." Draco said, as Harry glanced up at the clock which read "12:23pm"

"Sorry... didn't get your note in time. " Harry twiddled his fingers under the table, he desperately wanted to leave. Being uncomfortable was a minor description of how Harry felt right about now.

"It's alright." Draco took another sip of his coffee. "So, how are you?"

"Why did you want to meet me here Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed a Draco trying to start small talk.

Draco let out a slow sigh. "I wanted to ask you a favor, that's all."

"A favor?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Have I not done enough then?"

"You've done everything for me, Potter."

"Then what more could you possibly want? Did you want me to loan you money too? Or maybe save your arse again so you could run off without another word?"

"No." Draco said, setting the magazine and coffee aside.

"Then what is it then? Go on, tell me." Harry leaned back, crossing his arms. What was Draco playing at, how dare he expect Harry to do something else. It just was not going to happen.

"You've already done it, actually. So thank you." Draco copied Harry and leaned back. Both of them stared at eachother, tension building as if one of them was about to attack.

"Excuse me?"

"My favor was that you would meet me here today, and you've done that."

Harry bit down slightly on his tongue. He didn't quite understand. "And why did you want me here?"

"Why did you come?" Draco retorted.

Harry frowned. _Is he being an idiot on purpose?_ "Apparently to talk, would you just tell me already?"

"There you go. To talk. That's all I wanted."

"You're being revoltingly confusing, Malfoy."

"As kind as ever, Potter." Draco stifled a smile.

"Are you going to apologize or what?" Harry burst out the words, he didn't exactly want to say that but he desperately wanted to hear Draco say it. Draco sat up, and folded his hands ontop of the table.

"I would like to," He started. Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco noticed. "But I don't think words can be put to how sorry I actually am. I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness, because I know I deserve none. What I did was wrong, and I'll have you know I had a good reason behind it, if you're ready to hear it that is."

Harry stared at him. "What do you mean if I'm ready?"

"It's just going to be a tough thing to explain, that's all."

"Oh, yes I'm sure." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco scowled. "Look, if you don't, then don't bother wasting my time. I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness on my knees, Potter, I'm here to give you a chance to hear my explanation. If you don't want to hear it, then be my guest and leave. But if you'd like to, then shut up and listen."

Harry was startled by Draco's speel. He glanced around, noticing there were plenty of people who were chatting away to themselves, as if Draco and Harry didn't even exist.

"You know what? I'm not ready." Harry said, standing up.

"But-"

"Forget it. I don't even know why I came here. You're pathetic Malfoy if you think I'm just going to sit here and listen to you try and explain yourself. You're right, you were wrong. We were wrong. Everything about us was wrong, and I'd rather just forget about it. And after hearing the secret of Raymonds son, I'd like to know that I will never be able to trust you again. Not that I really ever did anyway." Harry sneered, not exactly sure what his plan was but he didn't mean to be so bitter. He noticed Draco's shocked expression, but turned and left the cafe anyway. He didn't even care, there was no point in listening to him if they were just going to go back to being enemies again. He knew they would, but in his heart he wanted to throw himself at Draco and never let go.

Harry breathed out, and watched his breath turn to fog infront of him. It was a bit chilly out, and he could see his glasses fogging up. He took them off, and stuck them in his pocket before he saw Draco come out after him.

"Potter, wait up." He said, stepping beside Harry who had started to walk a bit faster. "Please just listen to me."

"I don't want to." Harry kept his gaze forward.

"Why not?"

"There's no point!"

"Yes there is!" Draco heaved, trying to catch his breath. "Look, just stop!" Draco grabbed Harrys arm before stopping. Harry flew around to face him, snatching his arm away from the grip.

"I don't _need_ you to explain it to me! I know why you left, I should have known you would but for some reason I figured you might have at least the decency to thank me!" Harry clenched his fists at his side. "After everything, EVERYTHING I did for you! How could you be so selfish? Then again that's always been you. I didn't expect you to change, and I was foolish for hoping you would." Harry noticed Draco just stood there with a blank face.

"I did change, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah? Tell me how the bloody killer in you changed then?" Harry replied angrily.

Draco stared back as if disgusted. "First of all, I'm_ not_ a killer, _stop_ calling me that! Secondly, I let you in, and I put aside our past differences and decided to actually try and work with you. I felt something I never did before, it's weird you know when your biggest rival goes and starts _caring_ for you. I hated it, despised every minute of being around you."

"Then why did you stay if you still hated me so much!" Harry was becoming more flustered by the minute.

"Because at the time I figured I would just use your new gestures to my own advantage. And then that night when we were hiding in some bloody fucking meadow I actually heard you begging for your life during one of your stupid nightmares. I felt _bad_ for you, it got so bad that I couldn't stand to see you in that state and I figured I needed to help you."

"Thanks for the pity, but you never _needed_ to help _me_ Malfoy. The only person who needed help was you, and I can see you still do."

"I could have survived without you!" Draco yelled.

"Great! Then let's go back in time and change our fate. I'll just go and tell myself to not bother trying to catch you, because the future Malfoy will never thank you for it."

"You haven't given me the chance to yet! And I'll have you know, this isn't fate. Fate doesn't exist."

"You've had plenty of chances. Right, I forgot you don't believe in fate. Apparently it's got an sick twisted mind, yeah?" Harry retorted.

Draco raised a questioning brow. "What are you talking about now?"

"I'm talking about this." Harry stuck his hand in his coat pocket, bringing out a folded up crumpled piece of paper.

"What is it?" Draco asked, eyeing the parchment as Harry unfolded it.

Harry read over the words, he was _positive_ it was Dracos handwriting. "This world has no future for me. This thing they call fate doesn't exist, unless fate has a sick twisted mind and enjoys watching people suffer-"

"Where did you get that!" Draco snatched the paper from him angrily, reading over the words he sprawled out one day underneath a bridge.

"I picked it up thinking it was trash and I recognized your handwriting."

"How long have you had it?" Draco asked, his voice calming down.

"About two weeks now I suppose." Harry watched Draco as he traced his finger along the paper. What was so special about some words he wrote?

"I wrote this, when I was in hiding still. A few days before I received your first owl. I used to write a lot, I guess. They were my calming moments."

Harry flinched, he wasn't sure why Draco was telling him that.

"You want to know the truth?"

"For once would be nice, yes." Harry said.

"I used to write stories. Fictional stories, about Raymond. He was my biggest inspiration, I grew to enjoy his company when my Father was no less of just another man around. He would read to me at night, and he told me his dreams of one day having a child. So I_ wrote_ him one."

Harry held his breath for a split second.

"I made up and wrote short stories all about the days of Raymond and his son Adrien, who_ never even existed_! He went bloody insane, Potter. He started to believe in what I wrote about. Then when I found out how crazy he went, I decided to destroy the book and I dropped in in the pond. That's why he thought I drowned his son."

"Malfoy I'm sor-"

"Doesn't matter. You've invaded my personal life enough, as it is." Draco took back his own note and crumpled it up, tossing it into the trash can next to them. They were still standing on the sidewalk, but they were dreadfully alone. It didn't matter how many people walked by, or the number of cars passing every second, because Harry still felt like he and Draco were the only two standing there. His heart was thumping, and for a few moments he actually feared that Draco could hear it. He never really guessed Draco would kill anyone, and for once he believed every word Draco was saying.

"You know, Potter, you and I are alike in so many ways it's disturbing." He said, breaking the silence that had taken over.

"How so?" Harry asked, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"For one thing, we're both standing here expecting eachother to apologize."

"Hold on," Harry frowned. "You expect me? To apologize? For what, exactly? Sorry for calling you a murderer but what else?"

"Well, you would know if you had given me the chance to explain-"

"I already told you Malfoy, you had plenty of chances to explain already yet all you've done is argue."

"I argue because you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, I'm honest!" Harry began to feel the anger rise up again. This was just proving to be one big waste of time.

"Honest? You've never been honest with me. You've kept things to yourself, you lied in front of a judge, and you've even been lying to yourself!"

"Stop speaking that way!" Harry dug his nails into his palms. "Can't you just say exactly what you're thinking for once? I'm so bloody tired of waiting for an explanation! Just say it already!"

"Fine! I left that day because I was _scared_ to see you. I was _scared_ that you'd shake my hand and tell me to have a nice life. I was _scared_ you'd be the one saying goodbye to me!"

Harry stepped back. Draco almost looked like he was about to punch Harry. "I didn't want to say goodbye."

Draco forced himself to relax a little bit. "That's what I thought at first. When I heard you had found Scorn, I was happy and I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to run away from you. That's what I wanted _then_. But before that, at the trial, I was only thinking about how great it would be that we could finally be friends. And it went well, until you bloody made me kiss you!"

At that moment, Harry was surprised his lungs didn't jump out of his throat. It felt like they did anyway. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Harry was stunned, and looked away avoiding eye contact. "That kiss meant nothing, it was just an act-"

"It wasn't nothing!" Draco argued. "And you _know_ there was more to it. Don't deny it, you felt what I felt. I know you did."

"What I felt? And exactly what do you think I felt?"

"A little more than nothing anyway!"

"YOU'RE nothing Malfoy!" Harry felt himself looking away again. "The kiss was nothing, you've never meant anything more to me than just a fly on the wall! Stop trying to put words in my mouth, because it's not going to work!"

"Then why are you so bloody upset that I left without coming back for you! If it meant nothing, you should have been perfectly fine with it!" Draco growled.

Harry clenched his teeth, resisting his temptation to knock the blonde out. "This conversation is over." He turned around, half expecting to feel his feet walking forward but he didn't move. He didn't want to leave again, he wanted to stay with Draco. Of course he had said the kiss meant nothing, but he couldn't exactly tell Draco that it had lifted him off his feet, and completely melted his mind. Harry heard the shuffling of Dracos feet on the cement, and he felt him come closer to his back. He felt Dracos breath on his neck when he whispered.

"Again with the lying. Look me in the eye and tell me it meant nothing, and I'll walk away right now and leave you to your perfect world without me."

Harry turned around, and found himself awkwardly close to Draco. Their faces were barely a few inches apart, but he didn't dare to step back.

"I-" Harry didn't know what to say. Draco had called his bluff, and he was in no position to argue back.

"Well?" Draco moved his face towards Harry just a little bit more, before Harry felt the warm touch of Dracos hand on his neck. "Tell me to stop if this means nothing."

The breath left Harrys chest. _Tell him to stop! Just say stop! You don't want this!_ The voice in Harrys head kept yelling at him, but his mouth kept closed.

Draco moved even closer, leaving little space between their mouths before Draco whispered, "You're more to me than just Harry Potter."_No no no no no!_

Harry swallowed nervously as Dracos fingers gently grazed Harrys cheek, and back down to his neck. A massive shiver went down Harrys spine, sending his mind into a frenzy when he felt Dracos hand slightly pushing him closer to Dracos face. His heart pounding against his chest, begging for Draco to...

"Stop!" Harry's eyes widened, he didn't mean to say it. It just came out, the words were babbling over and over again in his head and he just panicked. His heart ached once Draco took the cue and stepped backwards, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

"Then this is goodbye." Draco said, extending his hand to Harry. Harry swallowed. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let himself say goodbye to Draco. After everything they'd been through, he couldn't let that slip through his fingers again. He wasn't exactly proud of what he was about to do, but it had to be done.

"Goodbye isn't even an option this time Malfoy." With a burst of confidence, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards, crashing his own lips against Dracos.

They stood there for a second like that, until Draco gave in and kissed him back. Harry let his hand out of Dracos and slid them around the blondes neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Dracos fingers made there way around Harrys waist, and held on at his sides.

The kiss wasn't exactly how Harry had hoped it would be, it was angry and they both fought against eachother fighting for dominance. It was definitely different than the kiss he shared with Cho, or the one with Ginny who was so delicate and graceful. However, with Draco he felt happier, and the tightness in his chest was better than before.

Draco pulled back, and Harry let his forehead rest against Draco's. Their noses touched, and Harry could see Draco attempting a smile.

"I hate you." Draco said, pushing his nose gently against Harrys.

Harry laughed a little bit, closing his eyes and letting his hands fall against Dracos chest. "I hate you too, Malfoy. More than you know."


	29. Last Chapter

Draco felt uneasy being around all these people. There was a massive party, Christmas had just ended and they were all gathered here to watch the New Years fireworks from the best place to do so. He had been forced into it by Harry, who seemed to want Draco to go absolutely everywhere with him as if he were afraid to lose eachother again. Draco didn't mind at all, he had actually began to enjoy being around Harry. They had finally been able to set aside their differences all within the month of December. Not only had their personal relationship changed (whatever it was, neither of them knew exactly), but his relationship changed with Harrys friends as well. The muggle-born, for instance, had become Draco's somewhat of a best friend. Harry had found it amusing, how after one bitter argument they had over Harry at the beginning of this month turned into a fascinating divulgence on how they both fancied books to no end. It switched over, and Draco found himself really pleased to have the company of Granger now and then. They even joked together, the only thing they didn't do was gossip over Harry. She had seemed to bring it up a lot, asking him frequently about the details of their personal matters, but he often just switched the topic after becoming flustered.

On the other hand, Weasel was still a problem for Draco. As much as Harry wanted him to try to befriend Ron, it had become a nearly impossible task. Every time Draco struck up a conversation, Ron would simply sneer and turn the other way. Draco had to bite his tongue and stop himself from reaching for his own wand. Rons sisters reaction to Harry and Draco was a very big shock for all of them, except Hermione who sort of reacted the same way, just not as _melodramatic_. Draco had backed off as the redhead flung herself into Harrys arm after they broke the news, and squealed like a child exclaiming how '_adorable and amazing it was_' for some disgusting reason. He never thought of him and Potter as _adorable_. They weren't even a couple! As far as they'd like to admit anyway.

It wasn't just Draco becoming accepted among Harrys friends, Draco had forced Harry to come along and visit with his old friends as well. Blaise and Pansy had been a bit shy about it at first, but after a few days they accepted him and treated Harry as if they had been friends a lifetime. It was quite a relief, after Goyle practically refused to believe such a thing could happen. But none of that mattered anyway, Draco was happy with the way things were now.

It was snowing a little bit, and he shivered at the cold winter air nipping at his skin. Though the temperature didn't bother him to much, he kept himself warm holding Harry close. Their intertwined fingers alone kept him from freezing.

"I don't see why people celebrate New Years. It seems like such a complete waste of time. If it were up to me, we'd all be getting ready to dread the next year." Draco slipped passed the crowd towards the edge. They were on a ceiling of a building in London, they were awfully high up and Draco wanted to be able to look downwards at the sparkling streets below.

"Relax Draco," Harry said, Dracos heart speeding up a bit once seeing a smile on Harrys face. "It will be fun, I promise."

Draco sighed, peering over the edge. He felt Harrys hand squeeze a little bit, noticing the black haired boy frown at the sight of how high up they were.

"Please tell me the youngest seeker of Hogwarts isn't scared of heights?" Draco played, glancing over.

"No! I just... Maybe a little bit." Harry grinned, letting go of Dracos hand, then sitting down on the edge facing the crowd. Draco sat next to him, placing his freed hand on Harrys knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You'll survive." Draco sighed annoyingly as he saw Hermione and Ron frolicking their way towards them. "Perfect timing." He mumbled, attempting to move his hand but Harry noticed and quickly placed his ontop of Dracos. He snapped his head towards Harry, and smiled.

"Draco, Harry! Come back and dance with us! The fireworks should be starting soon, it's almost midnight!" Hermione was smiling and laughing all at the same time. She wasn't drunk like most of the people here were, but she was happier than ever twisting her arm around Rons. Ron just stared at where Draco and Harrys hands were.

"Something bothering you, Weasel?" Draco snapped, noticing Rons uncomfortable stare. Hermione took notice as well, and used her elbow to nudge her man in the side.

"Er, no. Just- oh look it's Seamus!" Ron seized the opportunity to run towards his friend and flee the awkward situation. The three of them exchanged glances, finding amusement in it all.

"Thanks Hermione, we'll join you after the countdown alright? It should be starting right away actually." Harry smiled at Hermione who simply took the hint and went over to join Ron in the rooftop crowd. Draco beamed at Harry, impressed.

"I take it you want to spend the countdown with me, then? Here?" Dracos flirtatious smirk was hinting something else.

"Yes Draco, here."

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere else? It's weird being around all these people." He wasn't lying, Draco had almost refused coming up here in the first place but in the end gave into Harrys adorable pleading.

"Trust me, you'll love this." Harry glowed, shuffling his feet a little bit. "I used to watch the fireworks from my bedroom on New Years growing up. I was never allowed outside to really _watch _them. This is one of my favorite moments of the year."

"I'm sorry." Draco managed to say, he felt a sting of pity hit him.

"No, it's alright. I guess it just makes these times more special. Kind of like.. Ah, nevermind."

Draco flinched, biting his lower lip playfully. "Kind of like...?"

"Forget it!" Harry snapped, grinning.

"Come on, tell me! What were you about to say?" Draco saw a gleam in Harrys eyes.

"I'll tell you later tonight, alright?" Harry smirked seductively, squeezing Dracos hand just a little harder.

"You better Potter, or else."

"Is that a threat?" Harry whispered, leaning in closer to Draco. Draco took the opportunity to move his face closer to Harrys.

"Everything I say is a threat to you, mister." He teased Harry, brushing their noses together before he pulled back to look over the edge again.

"Look, it's starting!" Draco couldn't help but find Harrys face striking in the way he was watching the crowd. He looked like a little boy on Christmas day staring at his first red bicycle.

Apparently, everyone heard the shouting from down below. The streets of downtown London were stuffed with what looked like every single bloody citizen. He had never seen so many people, let alone so many colorful lights. He had never experienced a true New Years. Most times during the holidays when he'd actually returned home from Hogwarts, his family would have quick conversations about something dreadfully boring or devious, and they'd exchange a gift or two over a large dinner. But it was always quiet, and somehow awfully depressing. The painful reminders of past New Years spread like wild fire through his body, suddenly missing his parents. He had forgotten how long it had been since he'd seen them, but his sadness turned away once he felt the warm hand of Harry squeeze his own harder. Harry had a look of worry, he had obviously noticed Dracos stare run cold.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, as he heard _Seven... Six... Five..._from below.

"Actually Harry," _Four... Three..._ He let his free hand rest on Harrys cheek before pulling him closer. _Two... One..._"I'm more than alright."

_"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_ The entire city boomed as a beautiful display of fireworks roared in the air above them. Everyone cheered, but Draco caught no notice as he pressed himself into a deep kiss with Harry. Nothing could compare the two different set of fireworks happening at that moment. Indeed, everything was more than alright for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

I know there are a ton of things I didn't go into detail about that I should have. This is actually an old story I found that I wrote after the 7th book came out, and I just recently found it and edited it a little bit. I added more to the story, but oh well.

Thanks for reading! Keep watch for even better Drarry fics coming right away!

**KEEP WATCH FOR:** '_Like Brothers_' A new Drarry fic currently being worked on. Longer chapters, more detail, and an even better plot!

Harry finds himself not enjoying his sixth year back at Hogwarts. The sorting hat was destroyed, and the houses no longer exist. Sleeping arrangements change, and new friendships are formed when old friendships are destroyed.

_**!Sneak Peak!**_

_**Taken from Chapter 1  
><strong>_

"Why would they take the Sorting Hat?" Harry asked, confused as ever.

"We have a theory, that relates to yours and Miss Weasleys adventure in your second year." Ginny looked away when Snape glared at her, embarrassed slightly and not wanting to relive those days. "When the sword presented itself to you, Mr. Potter, it came from the hat, correct?"

Harry nodded swiftly before Snape continued. "And we believe the sword was what he was after, but no conclusions have been drawn yet."

"Then why did he destroy it if he wanted to use it to get the sword? Surely he knows only the sword presents itself to a worthy Gryffindor!" Hermione insisted.

Snape nodded. "The hat can talk, remember. It may have explained itself to the Dark Lord on how it works. Perhaps if the hat told the secret of the sword, then he may have found no use anymore for it and simply destroyed it."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, professor." Harry stated, narrowing his eyes. He didn't trust Snape, there were too many things that he had against him to start suddenly putting his trust into him.

"Harry, what are you suggesting?" Sirius gawked, seeming shocked.

Snape smirked. "Yes, Potter, what iare/i you saying?"

"Just that it only happened yesterday, and there still should be plenty of questions instead of all of your answers." Harry said.

There was a brief silence, before Snape retorted. "Don't be so quick to be so foolish. We have all discussed this today, several opinions are still floating about this was just the one that seemed more probable."

Harry glared back. It was just like Snape to always seem so innocent when he was so blatantly lying. But he let it go for now, it wasn't worth starting trouble. Especially at a time like this.

"Dumbledore would not reveal on how he knew the hat was destroyed. Before I move on to my last statement," Snape mumbled, awaiting the roar of questions. "Are there any-"

"Is Hogwarts safe? I mean, suppose the Death Eaters really did get passed the barriers, who's to say they won't do it again?" Hermione asked.


End file.
